


【Yanni-RPS】Until The Last Moment（Samvel/Yanni，NC-17 )

by KATOMAI



Category: YANNI
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KATOMAI/pseuds/KATOMAI
Summary: *真人向注意**音樂家注意**五六十歲大叔注意**已婚有小孩注意**弱攻強受注意*天啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊太羞恥啊啊啊啊啊啊（摀臉生平沒有這麼害羞過，原來寫RPS根本就是在羞恥Play大考驗，我第一次自己覺得不好意思和難為情，第一次覺得天啊我怎麼寫得出這種東西，拜託千萬要慎入！！！尤其是樂迷們。但是腐女們快來接受我的安利啊啊啊啊。





	1. Chapter 1

Until The Last Moment

 

如果他愛這個人可以有所傾訴，就是這旋律。  
如果他愛這個人可以有所表衷，就是這琴音。  
但我知道這旋律非屬於我。  
我也知道這琴音不只為我。  
但只有在最後一刻才能感受到我們是如此深愛著彼此。  
只有透過這一刻才能心有靈犀的將這份愛傳給於你。  
Just Until The Last Moment

 

「等一下，你要去哪裡。」他只有第一個單字英文，後面那句喊出的是俄文，他看著這一年前用音樂相識的男人不斷的往舞台高處上爬，修長的身影與飄逸的長髮正準備踩上鐵架更往高處攀爬，他早就有股不好的預感。

「你這樣很危險。」

「別擔心我只是要拿絲巾。」在露天的演奏舞台上，在音樂會未結束時因為風吹了樂迷的絲巾而讓他耿耿於懷，這明天還要進行巡演的舞台也不可能給拆了，他看著那還提著小提琴盒的男人依舊說著他聽不懂的語言。

他從沒想過這大自己十一歲的男人會這麼莽撞的就攀爬高處讓自己在危險之中，他仰高了自己的脖子看著那身穿雪紡襯衫還穿著緊身皮褲的男人，善用著修長的雙腿勾住鐵架，他瞪大了眼簡直不敢相信的想要大叫其他團員過來。

「風吹了就會下來，你為什麼就一定要上去拿。」

當他伸手去勾開被纏住的絲巾他往下看著那如平常總是皺著眉頭的嚴肅男人張嘴笑了出來，天真的笑容就好像他做的所有事情都可以合理化一樣，當然他還是聽不懂底下那位亞美尼亞人到底在說甚麼。

「沒事，我要下去了。」

看著那留著小鬍子看起來一點也不像年紀比他大的人還笑出讓他渾然不解的孩子笑容，就像藝術家都會有股不會消失的純真，可他卻依稀的覺得婉轉的笑容似乎藏著甚麼，看著這在國際已有名氣的藝術人就如同他大言般的口氣穩妥妥的移動下來。

他嘆了一口氣，他聽得懂英文只是他還是不太習慣說英文。

「看你神情緊繃的，唔喔───」才要取笑那窮緊張的男人他卻腳一個踩空整個人摔了下去，他看著這高度頂多他強用雙腿著地可能會造成骨頭裂開不至於斷掉，他卻看著底下的男人大叫了自己的名字將琴盒給丟在地上。

「雅尼──────」他幾乎心跳漏了一拍扔下了手上的琴盒張開了雙手往前幾步接住了修長的雙腿趕緊就是勾住抱住了摔下來的男人，他意外的發現那撞進自己懷裡的男人不重，而在他甚麼話都還沒說出口時懷中的男人依然處變不驚的笑出聲。

「哇喔，你力氣有這麼大啊，薩姆維爾。」

「你知道這樣有多危險嗎───唔。」當他放下修長的雙腿時那摟住自己脖子湊上來的臉他以為只是個感謝的擁抱或是貼面之類的，但那湊上來的雙唇卻讓他瞬間瞪大了眼，那由下往上站起來的男人在他撇開臉的瞬間又親了上來。

「嗯。」他輕輕張開了眼追吻著那站直還比自己矮了快十公分的男人，邊將他推到了牆邊那抓緊自己衣襟的男人並沒有全力抵抗，他伸手去撫摸身前結實的男人，就看那跩開自己吻的男人倒抽了一口氣。

「唔，你在幹嘛。」撇開了自己的臉那蹭上自己的鬍子觸感還有唇上的柔軟讓他深刻的落在了自己的心裡，他想抓住身上游移的雙手更想直視那讓他毫無防備就貼上來的人，可臉上的親吻就只想讓他將臉撇的更遠。「唔，你到底。」

「還不夠明白嗎。」將自己的鼻子蹭到了脖子上，更將懷中人黑色的襯衫衣腳都拉了出來，鼻間傳來的氣味帶了點特殊的體味混著他不陌生的香味，那是小提琴所使用的松香，在他懷裡掙脫的人正是一位有音樂博士學位的小提琴手。

「你開玩笑嗎，放手。」抓住那摸上自己腰的手掌，他幾乎可以想像的出那在彈著琴鍵還是傳達訊息的揮舞，手指的鮮明觸感讓他整個人都緊張了起來，而那靠近自己的香水味更混著長髮的洗髮精香更讓他確切的認知到那個人是誰。

那個來自希臘的鋼琴王子，那個曾經躍進世界的舞台，

卻突然退出樂壇迷失的音樂天才，

直到這個人遇上自己之前，他都不知道在舞台上能有不同境界的樂趣。

而這一年多來那個人已在自己心裡有一定份量。

即便他們從未如此靠近，

但他知道這是雅尼。

「放開。」

「不要。」掐住了懷中人的肋骨，那抓住自己手腕的手始終沒有更進一步的為了掙脫而弄痛自己，他抬起了臉想在那冷峻的臉上記下一吻，就看懷中人奮力的躲開自己的吻而甩開臉，那瞪大的淡色眼睛與兇悍的眉骨直視著自己。

「雅尼───」他使力的退了一步更感覺到兩個人的重量同時移動，而那依舊抱著自己不放的高大男人依然沒有被自己訓斥的口氣給退怯，那看著自己的神情就像是他明擺著在等自己生氣一樣的坦蕩驕縱。

「你生氣了嗎，你皺眉冷著臉最性感了。」他扯開了嘴角卻掩蓋住了一絲笑意，他更再次湊近了臉就看那頻頻不斷往後退的人被自己逼到了後台，就看那原本因自己挑釁的說詞而吸了一口氣的人被下一句話給咋了舌的皺緊了五官。

「在說甚麼啊。」他渾然不懂在描述自己五官當中為何還會加了性感這個形容詞，他不是不懂英文，他只是更莫名的懷疑他自己是否聽錯了甚麼，而那話說完還勾起嘴角笑的一臉諂媚的人就像是對自己調情一樣。

「你天生就長著一臉禁慾的五官。」

他摟緊了懷中人的腰想往自己身上抱，但那不斷想讓他們有所間隙的人一手就抵在他的胸前，他由上往下看著那冒著青筋的前額，扇動的眼簾就像每當他在台上弓一拉的長音，時間就此緩住一樣他可以多注視著幾會，就看那聽到關鍵字又整張臉猙獰起來的人說著中東口音的英文。

「你不要以為我聽不懂你說甚麼。」這用詞愈來愈大膽露骨的人讓他忍不住的瞪大了自己的雙眼，他錯愕的認知到這個情感豐富在情場上更是為之得意的男人這麼直白的對自己性暗示，讓他完全無法忽視那直逼他心底的顫動。

「你的眼睛超美的，我喜歡這個顏色。」如此近的距離看著那深邃的雙眼皮，即使在這不強烈的光線下那依然有股清流的淡色瞳孔襯著傲氣的神韻讓這個男人不自覺得散發著一股魅力，尤其在拉琴的瞬間更是展現的淋漓盡致讓他為之傾慕。

「你是音樂會完興奮過頭了嗎。」沒有躲開掉那親上自己眼角的吻他又後退了一步，他看著那笑開臉的人彷彿說著這世上最真實的心裡話，看著那總是瀟灑激情帶著陶醉的迷人臉容對自己毫不害臊的笑出靦腆的笑聲。

就像他在台上忍不住的流露出爽朗的笑聲在對這世界上的美好表示讚美。

他都要忘了這個人現在根本就是在對自己性騷擾。

「你不笑的時候就一臉別人欠你的模樣。」他看著那被自己說的有點不知所措的人已經不知道要如何反駁自己，更直白的質疑自己是不是會後心花怒放，他又是追了一步將懷中人的襯衫撩的更高，就看他的注意力完全在自己的字語上。

聽著這說話愈來愈毫不收斂更像是在消遣自己，那笑的整個鼻骨兩側都皺起的開心神情像是心花都開了一樣，但說出口的話又名副其實的貶損自己，他完全無法理解這在音樂上總是帶著霸道卻又不失禮儀，而下了台又是個溫柔開朗不失天真優雅的男人到底想表示甚麼。

「你不要出口......」

「可即使你笑了還是一臉你死定了的兇狠樣。」

這打斷自己說話的反駁像是想表示對自己怒氣，但他依然絲毫沒有停下自己這一年多來認識至今藏在心裡的真心話，那毫不修飾的嘴角弧度就像是一股自豪的驕傲，更讓他不得不更欣賞這琴藝精湛表裡如一卻同時又如此謙虛的人。

這在取笑自己的用字遣詞讓他雙手更使力的想掙脫身前人的箝制，一手竄到自己背後而另一手更是緊摟著自己的腰，他撐開了手肘邊後退的想表示他感受到的不尊重，卻發現原來不是這個人在打斷自己的話，而是自己打斷了他的話。

「你是在侮辱......」

「但是我愛死了，尤其是你對著我笑開臉的瞬間。」當他說話帶著笑音說完話的瞬間他都可以知道那被自己訴情衷的人都傻住了，他情不自禁的俯首湊上了唇就看嚇的閉起眼睛的人又撇開了臉。

「唔你，嘶。」薄唇擦過了自己的唇峰他邊退了一步卻忍不住的全身彈了一下，他發現那抓在自己腹部上的手滑上了他的胸膛，他倒抽了一口氣發現自己全身都緊繃了起來，而卻一點反感的感覺都沒有，更尤其被那語劍帶蜜的話語表衷他全身都不對勁了起來。

「你身上的毛真的不多啊。」身為男人都較為堅硬的手感相較之下這時間都花在小提琴上的男人居然還有腹肌與胸肌，全身的肌肉就像是為了支撐展現拉琴的爆發力與艱難技巧的耐力，他不得不納悶這結實的身材是只靠飲食維持嗎。

「你在摸哪裡啊。」那帶著挑逗的撫摸完全不該是男人之間的觸碰，男人之間有友好的肢體接觸也都不該像身前人這般露骨的揉按，那抓了自己平時抵著腮托左肩下的隆起，一點也不像在問這胸肌是哪裡來的。

「你這不是明知故問嗎。」懷中人又傾斜了身子抖了一下，他更順勢的將人往懷裡摟更是往那皺起的性感眉峰吻了下去，那逐漸急促的鼻息更讓他注意到那慢慢升溫的體感溫度，他甚至也感受到自己由心底開始發燙的熱度在擴散。

那貼在自己臉上的觸感是身前人的臉頰，那傳來的氣息灼熱的讓他忍不住的喘息，而帶著輕吟的尖銳嗓音尾隨著他語畢後的輕喃像是在散發著他無法言喻的感受，而那開始往下移的手讓他警覺性的抓住。「你手拿開，唔。」

「噢嗚，你的骨架這麼小力氣是哪裡來的。」這輕微抓痛自己手腕的力道阻止了他解開褲頭的動作，他忍不住的哀了出聲更毫不示弱的勾起了嘴角更試著讓自己的手在往下移，就發現那與之抗衡使勁的人還不想敗於口舌之下的反駁自己。

「你肌肉看起來比我多還不是就那點重量。」不僅身前的男人說出口的話像在使力，就連他說出口的話都聽得出他在用力，他放鬆了自己指腹的力道卻依然牢牢的牽制住那比自己纖細的手腕，就看那不減上風的笑容對自己勾神的笑著。

「你這是在讚美我嗎。」不忍說他怕痛極了就連敲打擊樂他都怕讓自己的手給傷著了，但他就不信這個人忍心將他弄傷，他的手被掐在腹上他更是轉了手腕按住懷中人的腹肌手指就是一撥。

「你的手，嘶，別在我耳邊吹氣。」那開始讓他手指一撥就產生癢處的觸碰讓他全身又忍不住抽了一下，他緊縮了一下肚子那順勢貼在自己耳邊的氣息更讓他縮了自己的脖子，他真的覺得自己一整個不妙了起來。

「你是怕癢還是耳朵很敏感。」邊勾著嘴角邊說著，他伸出了舌更輕輕的舔了一下耳窩，而就此減緩力道的箝制更讓他的手掙脫了往下扯住了褲頭，就看那迅速彈開的臉嚇了一跳的手掌一推震開了自己。

「你，放手。」只使用推力的力道不會產生疼痛卻足以將他們拉開了距離，但缺點是他的手依然在那個人的胸前，在他往後退開的瞬間想轉身跑開卻被一手給拉了回來，那由後抱住自己的緊抱更讓他當場僵在原地。

靜謐的相峙之中只有輕輕的風聲，還有因為加溫的體溫而感到微微的寒意，兩人的喘息聲充斥著濃厚煽情的曖昧氣息，彼此都感受到了對方被撩高的性慾，而更直白的接觸更是證實了這一切都不是玩笑。

 

TBC

 

天啊我瘋狂了兩個月，  
終於開始在寫東西了，  
這是插隊沒錯，所以我的原計畫全被打亂了，  
這就是我最近完全消失的原因，  
我在練琴，也在探索他們。  
我想推廣音樂但我又想推廣CP，  
所以我糾結了非常久要怎麼下筆，  
我會非常細膩的去介紹這個人和這個人的一生，  
也會去敘述樂曲，  
如果你們會喜歡就太好了。


	2. 0927

0927

 

「你硬了。」放沉了自己的聲音他發現那就此不掙脫的人似乎發現了甚麼，但是他絲毫不肯放棄的更進一步的表示，他更霸道的想掌控這場他追逐的性事，毫不掩飾無不修飾說出不堪入耳的字眼。

「放手。」低沉性感的嗓音由自己背後傳來，那摟在自己髖骨上的手掌讓他知道自己的褲頭確實被扯開了，他的聲音沙啞的比平常更為嘶啞，他沒有回應那令他羞不堪言說詞是因為他發現貼在自己身後的硬物與自己半斤八兩。

「我突然都不禁懷疑你的性向了。」在懷中人背後捉狹的笑著他知道自己此刻表現的有多麼露骨，就連他自己說出口的話他都不禁自己臉上一熱，但是這樣逗著總是嚴謹溫文卻又充滿傲氣與禁慾主義的薩姆維爾，他一整個節操都掉滿地了。

可他就是忍不住。

「你當我性冷感嗎，唔。」

耳邊傳來的熱氣還伴隨著取笑般的口氣，他幾乎想給後面的始作俑者一個白眼，但他臉才一側那貼上來的濕熱唇舌讓他又是全身一震，他更有一種荒唐的念頭覺得這個人不是在取笑自己，而是在變相尋求自己的意願，可下一句又讓他忍不住的火大起來。

「難道男人摸你都會硬嗎。」

「不要欺人太甚，嘶。」放開那橫在自己胸前的手想用手肘推開身後的人，卻被脖子上的吸吮給嚇的倒抽一口氣，那用手臂夾住自己手肘的人更隨著他扯開自己領子的動作讓那充滿情與的氣息來到自己的肩上。

雙手更讓懷中人往自己懷裡的方向施力，他的唇輕輕的擦過結實的肩頸他又往上伸舌舔過脖子上的一顆痣，就看懷中輕輕發顫的人往自己的臉上撞過來，反射的想躲開自己的脖子緊縮了一下。「你力氣明明很大。」

「不要以為你有身高和身材優勢就取笑別人。」這似乎在暗示自己明明能掙脫開卻甘願這樣被制伏著的輕笑，他才不想說明他們到底相差多高而就肌肉厚度也比自己來得更結實，而事實上他的確也猶豫了他們就此打住的場面會有多難看。

可他不知道要怎麼阻止這個人。

「你可以再更生氣一點。」用鼻子蹭著身前人的耳背他低著嗓音說著，便扭開自己的手腕往下一移，張開牙齒就是咬住那發燙的耳骨，那猝不及防的尖銳吸氣聲幾乎與他的手同步，那反應靈敏扣住自己的手腕更沒有阻止自己的手往下移。

「你，啊。」倒抽了一口氣他皺深了眉頭眨緊了眼睛，那隔著自己褲子捏住自己的瞬間他幾乎往後撞了一下，他睜開了眼想往後瞪但那用手指撩撥著褲襠中最柔軟的敏感處更是讓他銳利的眼神增添了一股難耐。

「超性感的。」看著那雙染上一層迷霧的淡色眼睛他又忍不住的讚歎了一句，更用自己的下半身去蹭著身前人，而那想掙脫挪開的動作讓他手指更是扣住了他的下巴他就是俯首著時的貼上了自己的唇。

「你，唔。」逼近的迷人五官讓他下意識的又閉上了自己的眼，扭不開的臉被老老實實的扣住，他咬緊了自己的牙更感受到那濕熱的柔軟想鑽進自己嘴裡，卻被腹上的手給嚇的睜開了眼。「嗯，你啊。」

「哼嗯，嗯。」他發出滿足的鼻音更毫不害臊的發出了吸吮聲，修長的手指撐開了底褲的鬆緊帶，當他手指觸碰到恥毛的瞬間那終於發現的人嚇的張開了嘴更讓自己伸舌鑽了進去，他握住了半勃的硬物更輕輕的滑過敏感的前端，就怕這個人咬了自己的舌。

「啊，你甚麼時候，唔。」再次張開了自己嘴倒抽一口氣卻讓自己嘴裡的舌纏了上來，那帶著濕熱氣息和滾燙的舌頭霸占了自己的呼吸，而愛撫起自己的手指更是讓他慾望迅速的脫離了自己理智範圍，看著長長緊闔著的睫毛他甚至有那一刻覺得如果就這樣讓他做個半套這人的興致就會過了。

「唔嗯。」那躲不過自己糾纏的舌頭讓他陶醉的吸取更多懷中人的口液，輕輕揉起那整個挺起的硬物，濕黏的觸感更是讓他推開露出了渾圓的前端，他換了個角度吸吮住那人的舌頭更加快了自己手中的速度。

「唔。」他愈是彎著緊繃的身子更是整個往前傾，窒息的感覺開始充斥在自己的鼻息，他甚至開始覺得有缺氧的頭昏感，襯著那讓他渾身一麻的愛撫他的雙手幾乎忘了要抵抗這回事，那固定住自己的唇舌讓他忍不住的伸手想推開那讓自己無法呼吸的吻。

「嗚啊。」臉上的手掌讓他睜開了雙眼，看著那難受的神情他才意識到自己的肺活量因為長時間游泳比一般人來的長許多，放開了嘴裡的舌頭他鬆開了自己的唇讓自己的鼻子蹭上了那撇開的五官，心底更是一股按耐不住的麻癢充斥著他的思緒。

「天啊，我都想嫉妒你身邊的女人了。」

激烈的喘息著更對比著那在自己臉上呼吸急促卻平穩的鼻息，他沒有睜開眼睛更不敢看那對自己毫不掩飾的激情，抓開自己下巴上的手他扭開自己的臉開始覺得他的脖子很酸，想伸手抓開那在自己私密處的手卻被往前推。「放手，唔。」

「薩姆維爾。」用下半身蹭著身前人往前走，他邊低沉的輕喊著他的名字，更是將人推到桌子前而那察覺到自己意圖的人正側著身子想推開自己，他更順勢的將人轉過身將他壓倒在桌上。

「唔，你認真的嗎。」雙手擋在胸前看著那壓上來的人又親了過來，髮絲垂在自己臉上他的雙手觸碰著輕薄的襯衫下的厚實胸膛，他可以知道身前人的心跳不比自己來的緩慢，而那對自己笑開的臉容天真的讓他毫無抵擋之力。

而說出口的情色字眼讓他意識到這人做半套也不會停下來。

「放心我有帶套。」

 

TBC


	3. 0928

0928

「你。」看著那又親上來的人他撇開了臉雙手又是撐住那又要將重量壓上來的男人，卻發現自己似乎摸到了甚麼而讓那在自己臉前撲空的人吸了一口氣發出了煽情的喘息，而那撩人至極的神情就在自己眼前，他甚至可以感受到輕輕的抽了一下身子。

「唔。」這被自己牽著鼻子走的人正在自己半推半就之下做出微乎其微的抵抗，但當指腹輕輕的撥到他胸前突起，他甚至可以透過輕柔的布料感受到身前人的手指溫度，他感覺到自己因為這個人的觸碰而有激烈的反應。「用力一點啊。」

「你就這樣，唔。」那往自己手掌蹭過來的胸膛讓他更是確認了自己的確碰到了身前人的乳尖，可是他根本不能理解為什麼他摸得到而這個人更可以這麼敏感，而那抱緊自己在自己身上磨蹭的舉動他甚至更感覺不妙了。

他一點都不排斥這個人的觸碰怎麼辦。

「你不知道我就是這樣嗎。」用自己的下半身去蹭著那抵著自己的硬物，他抬起臉看著那因為刺激而皺了一下眉的男人，依然一臉兇狠瞪大著淺色的眼睛直視著自己，他笑得很是輕浮更是將他放蕩不羈不受拘束的一面對這個人坦承。

「難道你喜歡男人嗎。」他心裡可以有所確認的是這個人的性事沒有自己想像的單純，而他也似乎發覺到這個人與自己就算有進一步的關係，也與他剛剛所產生的感覺沒有偏差，可他卻依然懷疑這個人在性事上扮演的角色。

「我沒說我喜歡。」看著眼前人居然那麼單純直接單刀直入的直問自己，他幾乎笑了出來更發出了甜膩的聲音表示自己被逗笑了，而也如他所想這個男人是有多麼的拗直，下一句緊接著也是開門見山的問。

「你跟男人有過......」

「你很意外嗎。」他挺起身將自己的雙腿跨在身下人的兩側，更用雙手壓著那完全沒有要起身的男人，他笑著有所保留的笑容更示意的扭動自己的胯下讓挺立的硬物蹭過自己的臀部，就看那瞬間了解自己性暗示的男人跟自己認真了起來。

「你知道我結婚了嗎。」他不懂這個笑容，模糊不清的在向自己表示他們之間如此曖昧的言行舉止出自於另有的原因，他更是百般的想確認這人到底只是一時衝動，還是有所思慮而又真的顧慮了所有事情嗎。

「嗯，我知道你還有兩個兒子。」彎下腰他在那性感的臉容上要記下一吻，他更知道這個人在聽到自己說之後會有更大的反應，那想推開自己的掙脫還伴隨著一口莫名其妙的語氣。

「那你還......」雖然他沒有刻意表示過自己有家室更也不在手上帶過婚戒，但這明知自己所有事的口吻讓他更是不能理解他們此刻的所有行徑，他不是與妻子感情不好更不是一天到晚都想著床事的男人，而回應的邏輯更是讓他一頭霧水。

但他的確也不能理解自己為何一點對妻子不忠的感覺都沒有。

「我也有個女兒，這樣我們就不相欠了。」毫不保留餘地說出他身上的秘密，他天真的笑著像是在交換甚麼秘密一樣的開心，他用力的在那總是因為一笑而充滿笑紋的臉上記下一吻，就看那全世界上數一數二知道他還有女兒的人一臉錯愕。

「你在胡說甚麼。」全世界會關注的新世界音樂家在說著甚麼驚世駭俗的消息，他都不知道他是要驚訝雅尼有個不為人知的女兒，還是他要先糾正甚麼不相欠的說詞，而且他已結婚有兒子也不是甚麼秘密好嗎。

「我告訴你我的秘密，你也告訴我你的背景，所以......」看著這沒有甩開臉的人一臉正經八百的對自己說教甚麼，他邊說著還邊親著那完全沒有躲開的人，一口一口輕輕啄著身下人的薄唇，就看那不想聽自己說下去的人打斷自己。

「話是這樣說的嗎，唔。」伸手想扳開那貼在自己臉上的臉就發現自己的手倒是被壓在自己身側，感受到自己說教口氣的人更是強硬的將兩邊膝蓋都跪上桌子兩腳跨在自己身側坐在自己腰上，與自己片刻的僵持凝視沒有說一句話。

挺起腰坐直了自己的身子他邊伸手解開自己的扣子，他看著那個直視著自己的淡色眼睛裡因為有些愣忡而瞪大了瞳孔，而那注視著自己一舉一動的雙眼逐漸因為自己的挑逗而赤裸的對自己坦承生理上最直接的反應。

看著那一身柔軟質感的黑色襯衫上頭攀著中式的刺繡，而一顆顆的扣子讓刺繡敞開著厚實的胸膛，姣好的身形與結實均勻的肌肉讓這個纖細的男人在自己身上展現著性感的魅力，他不得不默默的奉上最後警告。「你不要逼我弄傷你。」

「是你不抵抗。」沒有抽開自己的衣角他解開了自己的皮帶，更順勢的就解開了自己的褲頭，他壓低了自己的身子湊近了自己的臉更笑的淘氣的表示他不受這個人的任何威脅，更是作勢想湊近自己看這個人不被自己所箝制能怎麼弄傷自己。

「明天還要巡演在說甚麼傻話。」這渾然不把明天巡演當一回事的模樣讓他瞪大了眼而語氣充滿了難以置信，如果他真要認真抵抗了要是受傷了怎麼辦，這人完全就是在考驗自己耐性嗎，看自己會忍到甚麼而反擊嗎，卻看那個人笑了出來。

「因為巡演你可以讓我跟你打一砲啊。」他覺得最好笑的藉口不過就是眼前人說出口的話了，他真心的覺得這個人對自己可真不是一般啊，可當事人卻不知道自己到底聽出了甚麼而被取悅的這麼開心。

這就是你拒絕我的理由嗎，薩姆維爾。

「你在說甚麼。」

「摸我，我想要你薩姆。」抓著身下人的手摸上了自己的胸膛，那輕輕顫了一下的手指在自己抓了另外一隻手由自己的腰後滑下了臀部後，跟隨著自己的手勢揉起了自己的臀辦，在他順勢湊上臉的瞬間他看見那看著自己的眼睛不再猶豫。

「給我，我想要你的全部。」

 

TBC


	4. 0929

0929

看著那跟自己索求的神情他看出了這個人的確有心事，那懇求的語調與神情一點與剛剛的霸道沒有相違和，他沒有拒絕舔吻上來的臉更是注意到那因為自己手指滑過胸前突起的瞬間又溢出口的喘息，他任由這個人抓著自己的手到處游移。

「唔。」輕輕顫了一下，他知道他抓住的那隻手是他最迷戀的手指，在琴弦上可駕馭密集快速的節奏，在優美緩慢的曲子裡又可以控制令人醉心的顫音，舔吻著身下人的臉他一口一口的親吻著那個人的下巴，更將另一手收了回來。

「唔。」輕輕掐住掌中的臀肉是因為他忍不住的因為刺激而使力，那橫在他們之間的手是從他手背移開而抓住慾望中心的愛撫，但是有個奇怪的觸感更不禁讓他猜想是身前人從褲襠掏出的硬物，那黏膩的濕溽觸感讓他知道身前人有多興奮。

「嗯。」掏出自己的蹭了上去在他用一隻手想抓住兩人的同時那掐了一把自己臀部的動作更讓他興奮的抬起了自己的臉，他更看見那因為愛撫而皺緊的眉目襯著迷濛的淡色眼睛對上自己的眼毫不迴避。「好性感你這表情。」

「你知道從那個吻之後你的表情有多可怕嗎，唔。」看著那才是最令人無法抵擋的魅惑神情他一點都不覺得性感這個詞用來形容自己會有比較恰當，但那又故意在自己跨下使力的手勁讓他又不禁閉緊了一下眼睛。

「哪裡可怕。」他套弄著掌中的硬物更時不時的用指腹去刮著敏感的馬眼，他看著身下人從不故作矜持卻帶著天生的忍耐力在抗衡著自己給予的快感，那繃緊自己脖子扭開臉的動作更讓他盯著頸子到胸口的一片赤裸，衣衫不整的模樣更是他的傑作。

「你脖子上為什麼都不會有琴痕。」

「你唔。」脖子上的吸吮促使著他想轉回自己的臉，但那輕輕咬著自己左側脖子的挑逗更是用舌頭去舔過，他抽了一口氣更是掐緊了自己不曾離開的手，而蹭上來的磨蹭與在跨下套弄的手指像是一氣呵成的愛撫一樣不曾停下的搓揉著。

「嗚。」那掐住自己臀肉的手勁讓他忍不住的擺動自己的跨下，他移開了自己的唇舌更是沒有忍住自己像呻吟般的喘息，他捏緊了自己胸前的手像是想緩過來自己高昂的情慾，他抬起了臉就看那像是在等自己抬頭的人直瞪著自己。

「我不會留下痕跡的，我只是想而已。」

「你。」那充滿著情慾的臉容還帶著那天真的笑容他實在一句話也說不出來，他都不知該從何反駁起，知道他脖子上不會有琴痕還想留下痕跡，而且他剛剛咬住的位置還襯衫都遮不住，那還一臉理所當然的賣乖的人還說他只是想而已。

「摸我。」帶著胸前的手往下滑到自己的腹部他壓低了身子湊近了自己的臉，就看那依然沒有抽回手卻也沒有自主性移動的手掌老老實實在自己掌下，那不笑的臉容直視著自己像是在生氣一樣的如此性感，就看那個人臉也不會因為自己的靠近而撇開。

鼻子蹭上自己的鼻子像在撒嬌的模樣簡直就像是要跟自己索吻，甜膩帶著笑音的嗓音更與那勾著嘴角的笑容在促使自己放開顧忌，那雙總是流露出最真實的情感的深色眼睛迷人的在邀請自己，就看那沒有得到自己回應的人又將自己的手往上移。

「你都不碰我。」將臉側了過去去蹭著那依然沒有任何表情的男人，他加快了掌中的速度更是將自己的臉埋在身下人的肩窩，他感覺到身下人又開始崩緊的反應更是讓胸前的指腹往自己的敏感點一按。「嗚。」

「唔。」耳邊又傳來那種類似哭音的喘息，他知道自己的指腹正觸碰著那聲音的原由，挺起的硬點在自己的指腹下是那麼鮮明的觸感，與女人豐滿的手感不同可卻也依然足以撩起自己的性慾，讓他也不禁去懷疑自己是男人都可以嗎。

那因為快感而往自己頭頂上蹭過來的下巴他幾乎有一瞬間的錯覺自己被這個人給抱著，更促使著他想被這個人擁抱的情緒從心裡擴散了出來，他忍不住去輕喚這個人的名字，像是在自亵一樣的加快手中的速度。「薩姆維爾。」

那呼喚自己名字的嗓音像是觸動了自己內心深處的某種心緒，閉緊了眼睛他想壓抑著心底萌生的一股衝動，而快感更隨著聽見的感覺到的和心裡所想的盤升的更高，彼此的喘息聲更是在這空無一人的舞台上響徹了自己的耳膜。

「薩姆維爾。」他興奮的無法止住自己帶著鼻音的喘息像是帶著哭音一樣，他覺得自己使出渾身解數在挑逗這個人自己高脹的慾望也快到了頂端，可是他不想就此停下來，他想讓這份歡愉可以持續的更久。

那足以令人著魔的呻吟在呼喊著自己的名字，這要磨盡自己耐心的人還抬起了自己的身子一手撐在他的頭頂上專心的在自己面前自亵，他幾乎瞪大了眼看著視覺上帶來的衝擊，那皺緊的濃眉與緊閉的雙眼當中帶著難耐的神情，張嘴喘息的撩人嗓音還喊著。

"Samvel"

「唔，呼嗚，嗯。」在全身幾乎彈了一下的震動後他緊緊捏住了自己慾望，他咬緊了牙阻止自己達到高潮，難受的他忍不住張嘴喘息想讓被截斷的興奮延緩下一次的高潮，他張開了眼對上那目不轉睛的淡色眼睛讓自己的雙腿下桌。

當他的慾望被鬆開的瞬間他有鬆了一口氣的感覺，起身的動作更讓他以為這個人已經達到了高潮所以要收手了，卻看那個人在自己面前脫下了皮褲不知何時嘴裡還咬著一個方型的東西，他錯愕的撐起了上半身。「你玩夠了沒，等等有人......」

「你不知道這樣起身很傷腰椎嗎。」把褲子褪到小腿看著躺在桌上的人要起來，他趕緊一手將他壓了回去更順勢的坐上他的腰完全不讓他起來，就看那個人直盯著自己赤裸的下半身整個眼睛瞪大的像要掉出來一樣的慌張。

「你不是已經......」

「我還沒射啊，我幫你套上。」咬著一角一手拿著將東西撕了開來他拿出了安全套，更將潤滑液弄得滿手都是而看都不看就熟練的套在身下人的硬物上，而身下人依然一臉錯愕的朝自己喊了出來。

「你當真的嗎。」他仔細一看彼此身上的確都沒有白濁的液體，所以剛剛那個人在自己身上達到高潮然後硬生生的不讓自己射出來嗎，這是甚麼殘忍的舉止他簡直不能相信，就看那個人在自己眼前就把手指伸進臀縫裡。

「唔。」因為潤滑的關係兩隻手指輕易的就伸入體內，他扭動著自己的手指想讓不會分泌體液的甬道不那麼乾澀，他壓低了自己的身子湊上了自己的唇，就看那因為自己湊近就閉起眼睛的人默默承受了自己的吻。

「嗯。」他不是不知道男人之間的性事怎麼做，只是他從未看過也不敢相信眼前，他知道這個人有非常柔情感性甚至溫柔和包容心於一身，但就他所認知情感豐富只是藝術家的元素罷了，與性向的確沒有畫上等號的指標。

可這個人說他不喜歡男人。

 

TBC


	5. 0930

0930

 

撐開著體內的手指他更是張嘴舔弄著身下人的唇舌後挺起了身子，抽出手指他握住那沒有軟下來的硬物輕輕套弄著撐起了自己的下半身，就看那似乎想阻止自己的人伸手推著他的髖骨，但他依然毫不遲疑更絲毫沒有怠慢的僵硬物抵在自己臀間。「唔。」

「唔。」當包裹住的快感侵蝕了自己的理性，光是前端的緊窒感就讓他的手停下想推開這個人的舉動，他看著那發抖的下半身因為使力而皺緊了眉頭想嘗試著整個人坐下來，他的目光就此也離不開這個人。

「呼唔。」滾燙的硬物正在撐開他的甬道，與以往的冰冷觸感不同，更不同的是這個人是他所想要的，他感受到自己緊緊夾著體內的慾望，而該處傳來的快感儼然就是因為自己心境所使然，他更是一鼓作氣的坐了下去。

「嗯。」重量整個落到了自己的跨下，他看著那纖細的腰支由窄小的跨下延伸而上，迷人的體格與纖細的骨架是如此性感的在自己眼前因喘息而起伏，他在往上對上那帶著輕笑的笑容像是滿足似的勾起了嘴角。「唔。」

擺動起自己的腰他陌生的運用與女人之間的性事技巧，順著慾望的本能擺動著自己的跨下，就看那有所反應的人皺緊了眉發出了喘息聲，他忍不住的想笑開了臉，一種洋溢的征服感擴散了在他心中，讓他更是賣力的擺動。

那種像被侵犯一樣的錯覺可事實上自己卻才是進入別人的那一方，這是一種很奇妙的道德綁架，像是逼迫自己成為共犯一樣的感覺，就看那個人壓低了身子又吻上自己的唇，而結合處的擺動更是沒有停下片刻。

「嗚嗯，嗯。」伸舌攪弄身下人嘴裡的舌頭他吸住的瞬間發現自己也緊緊的夾住了體內的硬物，就看身下人倒抽了一口氣撇開了自己的臉，說了一句他聽不懂的話。

「嘶，你也太緊了吧。」嘴裡還牽著銀絲的大吸一口氣，他皺緊了眉頭難受的像被嚇了一跳一樣，他的確被動的在承受一切也更毫無防備的在接受這個人所給予的一切，就看那個人一臉狀況外的笑著又親了上來。「等等。」

「幹嘛。」他看著那又撇開臉的人直接往他臉上親過去，這人短暫的反應讓他心裡依舊開心的得到回應，當這人又說出了英文他依舊不肯停下自己的擺動，更是伸舌舔了這個人的臉沒有要理會他想說甚麼。「跟女人有甚麼差別。」

「甚麼。」他不知道自己是聽錯了還是誤會了甚麼，他在思考這個人是想問這樣的舉動跟女人沒甚麼差別，還是他想問的是更露骨的問題，就看那個人抬起了臉直視著自己更直白的又問了一次。

「我跟女人哪個比較舒服。」

「你不要得寸進尺。」果不其然這人果然是問更隱私的問題，他看著那笑的如此開心的人就像是他還沒回答就可以知道他將會回答甚麼令他滿意的答案一樣，他邊看著在他身上搖晃的身子那讓他忍不住喘息的擺動更是使勁的夾緊自己。

「呵，你這不就......哇，嘶，啊啊。」

那突然抬起身將自己整個抱起來的動作因為更深入自己體內而產生了疼痛，他慌亂的抱緊了這個人的脖子在他還沒反應過來時他被轉了半圈給壓在桌上，正當他忍不住的想竊笑時卻被體內的衝撞給打斷。

「唔。」雙手抬高著胸前的雙腿他將人給反壓到了桌上，奪回入方該有的主動權擺動了自己的腰，他看著那尖聲叫出來的人毫無餘力維持著讓人看了就有氣的得意笑容，他每抽動一次就可以聽見那尖銳的喘息聲。

「啊，哈啊，啊。」那無動於衷的人終於在他各種激將法之下反攻了回來，那在自己體內猛烈抽插的動作激烈的他上氣不接下氣，那一下填滿又一下空虛的來回產生出的快感仍沒有比他心裡上的愉悅更來的激昂。

凌亂的長髮與皺緊的五官，敞開的襯衫與卡在腳踝的褲子，難耐的喘息聲與自己肩上的緊掐應和著那受自己而激烈晃動的身子，最燙的一處就在他們結合處發出規律的拍動肌肉聲響，他確確實實的感受到自己丟棄了理智。

他完全不敢想像如果真被人看見了會有甚麼後果。

 

TBC


	6. 1001

1001

「哈啊，嗚啊，啊。」主動出擊的確是他的強項，對任何事情抱持著一絲希望有著永不流失的一股勇氣，他的確得到了他想要的人也甘願於被動不斷的對這個人有所渴求，他努力的想適應強硬的節奏造成他說不出話的呻吟。「啊，吻我，啊。」

那收緊雙臂想摟近自己的人伸長了脖子想湊了過來，擦過自己的唇峰後更是撐起自己的身子將整個臉都貼了上來，他摟住了那受力的腰支依然沒有停下抽動也更沒有要回應這個人不斷對自己的要求。

「嗚啊，吻我，薩姆，啊啊。」橫在他們之間的不在有自己的雙腿但是彎曲的身子讓他貼近身前人都必須限於身體的柔韌度，雙手在這個人頸後扣了起來他蹭著那依然冷峻的臉，邊因為體內的衝撞而呻吟的求著這個人吻自己。

「唔。」那整個撞上來的吻剛好擦過彼此的鼻子，他閉起了眼睛面對於這總是霸道就親上來的人認真的不懂他親自己跟要自己親他有甚麼差別，他猛烈的抽插了幾下讓懷中人耐不住的撇開臉叫出聲。

「嗯啊，啊啊，哈嗯，嗯嗯。」深入的抽動痛的他跩開自己的臉，就看那追吻過來的人捏住自己的下巴將自己壓回桌上吸住了自己的舌，讓他難受的不禁皺緊了自己的臉可心裡卻欣喜的想要更多。「嗚嗯，嗯嗯。」

那絞緊自己的腸道差點就讓他繳械了，因為難以抽動的緊窒而停下了自己的抽動，他放開嘴裡的舌頭舔過他未探進過的口腔裡，吸吮著那總是帶著笑聲的嘴，他輕輕張開了眼看著身下人陶醉的神情與自己纏繞著舌熱吻。

舔弄他舌葉的愛撫讓他知道這個人的吻技沒有比他想像的來得差，只是他更有自信自己的吻技肯定比他好，可那略帶粗暴的親吻依然讓他不斷的索吻，直到他發現嘴裡的舌要抽了回去立刻將他給吸住。

「唔。」又是同樣的感覺襲上自己的感官，他皺緊了自己的眉頭想抽扭開自己的臉卻發現那固定住自己脖子的手還扣著自己，他捏著身前人的下巴將他扯開還看見他們之間牽著吞不下的唾液，他生氣的說了同一句話。「你也太緊了吧。」

「這句話到底甚麼意思啊。」被用力的扭開臉他也忍不住大聲的回他，這種程度根本還不至於氣不夠長就這樣打斷難得的吻，而這又說了他聽不懂的俄語更讓他一臉莫名奇妙，就看那個人用英文說了一個單字。

「緊，太緊。」

當他有些懷疑自己是不是聽錯甚麼的時候，這個人在前面又加了一個單字讓他更納悶他說的緊到底是哪裡，好吧他看過那麼多片子也沒聽過有人在性事當中說過這個詞，也沒聽過哪個女人這樣說過自己。「緊，你是說哪......啊啊。」

「這裡。」看著那完全不知道自己在說甚麼的人他在那鬆開自己的甬道重重的頂了一下，就看那個人猝不及防的喊出聲，他又抽了出來再挺進去讓自己的擺動恢復原本的速度更看著那個人再次只剩下呻吟的模樣。

「啊啊，哈啊。」那每一下都引起自己顫慄的抽動他都覺得自己即將要失去主導權的無助感，可他又總是愛那唯一可以讓他撐起的浮木，那種自我的內心糾結讓他更沒有去注意那直盯著自己的雙眼，那撐在自己臉旁的手掌更讓他忍不住的將自己的臉挨近更鬆開了自己的手去抓著那隻手臂。

「嗚啊，摸我。」

他意識到這個人又去觸碰自己的左手，又是那種懇求般的語氣更帶著撩人的聲調，他看著那蹭著自己左手的臉一臉無可奈何的扳正他的臉問，更因為那沒有睜開眼睛的人而重重的頂了一下。「摸哪裡，看我。」

「啊，全部，啊啊。」在他慌亂的張開了眼的瞬間他看著壓在自己身上的男人眼中只有自己，他意識到這個人在回應自己所求，而不是他只是呻吟當中胡亂喊的情話而已，他突然有股想哭的衝動。「全部的我。」

看著那意亂情迷之下恍惚的神情他情不自禁的俯下身在那人的唇上記下重重的一吻，下巴上的手更是下移撫過這個人的喉結脖子甚至滑到了鎖骨，更是用指腹輕揉起那厚實富有彈性的胸膛，更輕輕的捏起挺立的前端就看身下人想撇開臉。

「嗯，啊嗯，唔。」

那讓他彈了一下愛撫讓他忍不住撇開臉叫了出聲，但隨即又被追吻的舌頭給止住，而那捧住自己的臉的手還固定住自己臉的方向，那種強勢霸道是氣息是這個人更真實的性格，後天練成的溫文謙虛讓他成為在團體生活中很好相處又風趣的一個人。

事實上他們有所共鳴的又是甚麼呢。

 

TBC


	7. 1002

1002

「嗚啊，別，啊啊。」

當他將自己的手滑下腹部掐住了那挺起的肋骨又是往下的握住了那滴濕腹部的慾望，就看身下人激烈的抽了一下扭開了自己的吻，想掙扎的動作卻又被全身的顫抖給取代，他看著那人的眼角滑下了一條水痕。

「嗚，啊啊。」在手指的套弄之下他劇烈的抽蓄了幾下挺起了自己的胸更在身前人的手中洩了，他劇烈的喘息著發現自己的眼淚因為自己的輕顫而滑落的自己的鼻樑和眼角，他注意到臉上撥開自己頭髮的手卻輕輕的擦掉自己的眼淚。

「我弄痛你了嗎。」

那溫柔至極的嗓音像是融化了他的心一樣，他睜開眼看著那注視自己的眼神充滿了心疼與不捨，他笑了出來可是眼角卻流出更多的眼淚，他由衷的想要這個人都屬於自己，而這個被人家強上的人怎麼反倒跟自己道歉了呢。「呵。」

「你知道我很敬重你的，我對你不是......」看著那強忍著想哭的模樣而灑脫的笑開了臉，他知道這個人到底因為什麼而糾結，也知道這個人為什麼會從自己身上尋求安慰，他想解釋甚麼卻發現那個人似乎誤會了自己的意思而打斷。

「我分很細的，我就只是想要你，我沒有要你改變我們之間的關係。」他有一瞬間的失落因為這個人在這場性事還沒完全結束之前，就急忙的就想撇清他們之間的關係，就好像這個人等等不會做到最後就會軟下來離開自己。

「你......」他發現身下人完全把自己所說的想成別的事情去，讓他又急忙想解釋甚麼，卻看那個人將手伸到自己胸前對自己笑的那麼天真，那麼的誠懇卻同時又那麼的失去他原本該有的自信。

「你不只心與靈屬於我了，你身心靈都屬於我了，對吧。」

他沉默了一陣子在猶豫要怎麼回應這個對自己表白的人，那種表白不是愛情上的承諾，而是跳脫世俗追隨靈魂的情感，也許就算他直接了當的問清楚原因，這個愛面子的人也不會想正面回答自己或是告訴自己真相。「是因為凱倫離開嗎。」

正確來說是否還有關於琳達的關係，

這個人獨自承受了多少輿論卻從不回應，

但他知道兩個人之間的事不是外人能說的清的，

可他終究走出來了不是嗎，

他知道他有更多該去做的事，

而他更感激於那些曾經。

「不是。」輕輕扯了嘴角他苦笑了出來，他不知道這個人到底猜測了多少，也不知道這個人有多了解自己，更無法判定這個人到底吸收消化了多少事件而下了這個定論，但是無論如何都沒有那麼單純。

「你說謊。」他知道自己說中了那個人的心思，可他也不想搓破這骨子裡高傲的人，他輕輕皺著眉頭扯開了嘴角帶著依舊不捨的笑容，再次俯下身在淚濕的眼角記下一吻，就看身下人用雙手將自己抱住像是在跟自己重申結論。

「我只是更珍惜回應我的那個薩姆維爾埃爾維亞，我只是想要你。」

溫柔的舉動讓他忍不住的又滴下了眼淚，他知道這個人確實知道最確切的原因，他也知道這個人在安撫自己的心，在緊抱之下那個人看不見的視線當中他強忍著自己輕顫的唇峰與傷心的神情。

他想起在台上那種心有靈犀的感覺，那種靈魂牽繫的瞬間。

他想要這個人想要到更害怕失去。

也許所有演奏者都可以跟自己有所互動，

也許所有演奏者都可以演奏出他所想要的聲音。

或也許他也從未能駕馭與之和諧的融入在一起。

但是獨立多元的風格才是他自己，他不該被歸類為其中一派，

可這個人在當初拉下琴音的瞬間他就知道自己無從選擇的餘地。

這個人是他想要的人。

這個人拉出他想要的琴音。

這個人也在台上做出他想要的各種回應。

那種渾然天成的默契不只是後天的訓練還有因為靈魂上的契合。

「你瞞不了我的，薩姆，你傾聽了我的心接納了我的靈魂，你是迷戀我的對吧。」

抬起了自己的臉他看著那笑的如此純粹的人，說著這天下最真實的霸道情話更帶著那傲人的得意笑容，那才是他所認識的雅尼，而他的心也確實如同他所說沒有半點虛假，不過他更認為這個人才是那個享受在他琴音之下的愛慕之人。

「呵，迷戀我的人是你吧。」

看著那靦腆的笑開臉的人有點難為情卻又故作鎮靜的樣子，他忍不住的就想戲弄這個人，也許哪天在台上他也會想讓他做出這樣的反應，此刻他更是油嘴滑舌的想逗這個男人，他知道這個人至少不會就此輕易的離開。「可是你脹大了，啊啊。」

「還說，你不想結束了嗎。」壞心的又頂弄了起來，他看著那想逗弄自己卻反而因為自己抽動而叫出聲的人，他抱緊那被自己衝撞的忍不住挺起上身的人，就看那將臉埋在自己臂彎裡的男人又扯出了笑容。

「不想，可以嗎，啊，唔。」他愈來愈覺得這個人對待自己更像是對情人的模樣，他更是撒嬌似的說出荒唐的回答，雖然他明知這裡不會有任何人進來他們想待多久就可以有多久，但的確他們也消失了一段時間了。

「說甚麼傻話。」看著那完全把不開心拋到腦後的人還跟自己你一言我一語的，邊在喘息間硬要說話，他加快了自己的抽動更是樓緊了身下人，就看那人發出類似哭音的喘息聲還說著他所說的傻話。

「啊啊，哈啊，啊，我真的，啊，不想。」

在高潮餘韻剛退去的等待期他覺得自己的身體還是依然敏感，又也許他真的希望他們可以再多做個幾回，更不知道下次他有甚麼機會可以拐到這個人跟自己來一回，就看那個人愈接近慾望的巔峰更是粗暴的讓他為之興奮。

「我快了，拿出來。」

「你戴著套子為什麼要拿出來，啊啊。」

他看著那還尊重對方告知自己要結束這回合的說詞，他還慌張的表示不懂為什麼這個人連最後那一點點的時間都不給自己，就看那個人依舊快速的擺動著胯下讓他好不容易說了完整的一句話又剩下呻吟。

「你的嘴就不能歇會嗎。」他看著那在自己臂彎探出的臉又皺緊了五官，他更是將在兩側的雙腿往上抬的更高直接按在了桌上，他更是深入的抽動著自己的慾望，愈是密集他抽出的長度愈少就看那抓住自己手臂的人在快感之下撩人的神情。

「啊啊，啊，那裏，嗚嗚，哈啊啊。」下半身的重量整個壓上了自己的胸口讓他更難以發出聲音，而那更深入的抽動就愈刺激到最舒服的那一塊，就看那個人撞痛了自己幾下深深的埋在自己體內深處停了下來。

他感受到體內深處幾股的震動。

此刻只有赤裸的喘息聲，卻有坦承的兩顆心。

而且無論他們會有甚麼樣的關係。

他們當下甚麼也不會變是令人最安心的一個強心劑。

他們好一陣子沒有說話也維持著這個動作幾分鐘，直到那張開眼與自己對視的人笑著寵溺的笑容將他的雙腿放了下來更退開了自己體內，他躺在桌上沒有整理自己的儀容甚至是身上的白濁，他覺得有夢一場的感覺，直到那個人開口說話。

「你怎麼判斷我能不能接受你的。」褪下套子他擠弄著剩餘在前端的白濁更是將套子給綁了起來，他轉過頭看著那沒有要起身的人從自己口袋裡拿出了隨身用的手帕，伸手將那人腹上的白濁給擦拭掉。

「不知道，我只知道如果是我進入你的話你可能......」

「我肯定會折斷你的手指。」一手撐在桌上將手帕放到一旁他伸手扣起他狂言中的受難部位，他笑的依然如此溫柔看著那心情不那麼鬱悶的男人，他牽起了十指相扣的手更在那總是彈出令人驚嘆旋律的手上記下一吻。

「哇喔，好有魄力的威脅啊，哈哈哈。」

「你是故意摔下來的嗎。」

看著那笑出爽朗笑聲的人果真聽得出自己在開一個不可能的玩笑，但的確也許那樣發展他們就真的都會受傷也說不定，他更是柔聲的問著這個人最一開始最讓他不能接受的玩笑，是否真的用傷害自己為代價，就看那個人笑出了老練的微笑。

「呵呵，我是故意讓你跟來的。」

「你在試探我。」他姑且相信這個人的回答，他要是再發現這個人有任何傷害自己的言行舉止他肯定不會坐視不管，更要好好的懲罰這個人一番，就看那個人又笑出甜膩膩的笑容勾住了自己的脖子，像荒唐的性事之後牢牢的勾了他的心一樣。

「不，我在勾引你。」

 

TBC


	8. 1003

1003

 

這是今年度的尾聲，也是下年度的起點。

「明年獨奏來寫一首歌吧。」

「好啊。」在離開舞台的漫步當中他們聊的依然是音樂，談的依舊是音樂會，而走在自己身前的男人永遠都是向前看，只有當他們在演奏的時候他會看向演奏的每個人，更看著那個人的眼睛告訴他這首曲子的故事。

並告訴你要怎麼展現才能讓那個故事有多麼動聽。

這是源自於這個人所給予的能量。

「你挑一首。」俏皮的轉過身他倒著走路看著那面帶淺笑的男人，他發現那個人只看著前方走路更沒有看著自己，手上提著琴盒一臉疲倦的樣子，就看那個人聽到自己所說挑了眉頭，對自己說的表示質疑。

「你早就選好了吧。」從這個男人會開這個話題開始他就知道這個人早就應該是打好算盤了，只是他固作謙虛的先詢問了自己，而明天是今年最後一場巡演，該盤算明年也不是意料之外的事。

「那就Until The Last Moment怎麼樣。」

這是他消失在世界舞台上兩年復出後的第一年巡演。

離上次演奏會也間隔了五年，在他不被唱片公司給支持用盡所有積蓄瀕臨破產而完成了雅典衛城首演後緊接著環球巡演，在世界各地都傳遞著用音樂傾訴的語言，在所有人都認為不可能實現的夢想中，他有支持的父母成為強力的後盾。

告訴他創作的原源不是為了更多的名利更不是為了留下更多自己活過的證明，正因為你熱愛生命崇尚自然，你的心才能真的去讓你創作出一個美妙的夢境，你才能傳遞出令人動心的語言，你才能明白到底是為了甚麼。

不是為了讓唱片賣得更好，不是為了能開更多的演奏會，而是當你最落寞無助心中的那個世界在崩落的時候，你知道你不是最孤獨的人，你知道你不是最痛苦的人，你知道你不是最抑鬱的人。

他有心理學學士的學位，他曾經想成為臨床心理學家，可他自己卻曾身陷泥沼踏不出步，而終結了這一切的是因為一位軍醫從戰地捎來的信，那是一封泣不成聲訴說完的故事，而當時那位軍醫正戴著耳機在聽雅典衛城的現場專輯。

他的背上正背著一名受重傷的傷患，他將他扛到了直升機上看著那個人忍受著巨大的痛苦，更意識到傷勢十分嚴重他根本無能為力，但他只能守在他的身邊陪著他直到生命的最後一刻，而忽然那個人睜開了眼睛問了自己。

我們一定離天堂很近了是不是，我聽到了天堂的音樂。  
你聽，那是天使的音樂。

而那首歌叫One Man's Dream，

當他的妹妹讓他從成千上萬封的信中看見時，他驟然淚下久久無法平靜。

然而這是那個人在斷氣前說的最後一段話。

他從過度吹捧名利在他成為消費巔峰時期後造成的落寞與蕭條中走出來，他一年沒有碰過鋼琴也不進工作室，他甚至想知道自己是否真的不能沒有音樂，他在印度泰姬陵、中國紫禁城、英國皇家阿爾伯特音樂廳甚至在世界各地舉辦了120場音樂演奏會，可他依舊找到了人生當中更有價值的所在。

他提倡One World One People的音樂理念跳脫了音樂的框架，他融合了各種民族的元素，他有來自世界各地的團員，更大量的使用了民族樂器，並結合了雷射、燈光、大型螢幕的華麗舞台，就為了只讓流淌的音符喚醒人內心深處最可貴的一份情感。

即便他的音樂不被認為是真正的音樂，在不富裕的家庭環境在堅持己見自學下的自己不是音樂世家也不是科班出身，他甚至不會被殘忍的現實所寬容，就上世紀七八零年代的大眾而言，陌生的聲音合成器與電子音樂是如此另類古怪。

但他相信人性絕對不是讓容忍成為一種奢侈品，人如果不能彼此關愛但至少我們可以學會如何接受對方，我們應該至少學會容忍學會彼此包容，讓不同種族不同民族都因為音樂而分享彼此關愛對方讓世界變得更好。

放眼星辰浩瀚的宇宙人類是如此的渺小，而人類又以不可思議的速度迅速發展著，所以最終人都要學會如何分享，因為沒有一個人可以獨自治癒我們這個世界久治不癒所患的痼疾，所以我們只能各盡所能讓人們知道在這紛繁憂擾世俗紛爭之外，還有一股強大的力量在撫慰人心。

而他至今從未放棄也依然努力竭盡所能。

「你，不只帶琴來。」他的聲音稍微遲疑了一下後最後尖聲了出來，他的確沒有忍住自己有點錯愕的神態，他發現自己似乎忘記了甚麼，天啊，他曾經說過了甚麼或是說錯了舌麼，或是讓人誤會了甚麼嗎。

帶著那與人接觸就柔和但依然面無表情的神情看著這幾個月沒見依然那麼活躍的男人，他老早就心裡有數這個人看見自己會有這個反應，嘴角更輕輕的勾了起來更沒有表現出一絲不悅。「你似乎忘了甚麼。」

「呃......」他看著那一臉生疏的客套反應，他倒有點開始緊張了起來，在墨鏡底下的眼睛他倒是甚麼都讀不出來，他尷尬的讓客人在走廊上與自己迎接中途相遇後罰站在原地，就看那個人摘下了太陽眼鏡朝自己笑的如此溫柔。

「你還打算站多久。」他雖然自己知道工作室該怎麼走，但這個愛游泳的人扎著一頭小馬尾總不會走出來是想到門口前方的游泳池去玩水吧，他看著那個人似乎想解釋甚麼，他撇開了眼睛決定自己先往內走再說。「就說你自己寫好了吧。」

「我不是......」他跟著這雖然沒來過幾次自己家裡但長時間待過工作室的男人，這人早就對自己的住處不陌生，他的工作室的確是與他的生活起居在一起，邊跟上這依然穿著襯衫深色長褲的男人身後，他想說甚麼卻被打斷。

「不是甚麼，你不是準備好譜要讓我看。」一手提著琴盒一手提著資料夾他心裡想著這男人到底要怎麼回答自己，雖然他自己心裡也清楚這個人一定會準備好，但他也是有備而來，而且身為一個作曲家而言他不覺得自己該空手來。

「對，是要給你看可是......」他還在回想到底幾個月前那個晚上他們到底是說了甚麼，說寫一首歌是沒說清楚是誰寫這樣嗎，不是啊，這人寫曲子寫這麼快嗎，而且他說了一聲對才要接著說身前的男人就突然停下來側過身冷著臉。

「那還叫我寫曲子。」

 

TBC


	9. 1009

1009

 

「不是啊我那時候說......」這馬上凍結的語調令他忍不住聲音往上拔高，這剛剛還笑的一臉溫柔的人根本就是詐欺啊，還說著甚麼反問他的話這根本就是故意在看自己著急嘛，而這人又在自己話還沒說完提著東西往原先方向走回去。

「不用說了。」

「你等一下。」他趕緊身手勾住這往反方向走的男人，他勾住他的手臂讓他給停了下來可那個人卻故作冷漠擺出一貫的面癱表情，連看都不看自己一眼，他心裡想著這人是真的生氣了嗎，結果想扯開的手臂還淡淡的說著。

「我去裝水。」他沒有看著身旁的人也知道此刻他是甚麼樣的神情，但是他覺得他要是在繼續這樣下去這個人可能會做出讓他無法招架的事情，就看那原本是用手臂勾住自己的人伸手抓住自己的手臂，從自己身旁離開。

「你哪有手拿杯子，我去拿。」

當他坐在椅子上琴與弓都已準備好拉了幾個音熱身時就看那個人端了一壺水和兩個杯子進來，臉上掛著複雜的神情，但他看得出來這人應該知道自己使了點壞心，但又不甘心讓這件事情尷尬了起來，就看那個人放下水走過自己在自己眼前的演奏型鋼琴前坐了下來。

「你生氣了。」

「沒有。」他淡淡的勾起了嘴角笑著，那看著自己表情的模樣他才覺得生氣的是他自己吧，就看那打開琴蓋的人還一臉彆扭的扭開與自己對視的臉，嘴裡還碎碎念著他剛剛表現出的樣子。

「你明明就臉很臭。」將蓋在琴鍵上的紅色羊毛整個拿了起來對折折起來，像是有點負氣一樣的手勁，心裡只覺得這男人怎麼那麼難以捉摸，剛剛一下冷著臉現在又笑給自己看，這一下笑一下又不笑的人到底是想怎麼樣。

「我有甚麼時候臉不臭了。」他忍不住的表示驚訝更忍不自己在笑的嘴角，他倒是納悶他的神情變化是有那麼多嗎，有別於他看過的習慣不同，由其中一端捲起來優雅的在琴鍵上滾過而成，而現在成方型的摺疊在一起。

他知道這個人在鬧彆扭了。

「我又不是那個意思。」他突然心急了起來將手肘撐在譜架上更是無奈甩動右手手掌按住自己的眉目，他發現自己像是拐著彎在拿這人生來的嚴肅面孔當玩笑，可是他真的從頭到尾都不是取笑的意思。

而且其實他知道這個人是很愛笑的，

只是他笑與不笑是判若兩人而已。

「我知道。」他看著眼前人一臉傷腦筋的模樣心裡想著這個人如果是在當著其他人的面會有這麼彆扭的反應，還是會像他一貫的笑聲帶過，他將琴夾在自己的腋窩下用另一隻手往袋子裡去拿自己寫的琴譜。

「你看我寫的，我看你寫的，我們把它改成一首曲子吧。」

「我就知道你懂我。」接過遞過來的琴譜他開心的翻了一下整個神情樂的如此天真，笑開著臉他看完就闔上放在譜架旁邊，然後就自個兒彈起琴來了，就看那在第五小節就進來的琴音讓他看向一旁有默契的男人。

「對，這裡高八度。」

「然後在下來嗎。」就像當初他們只用音樂交流一樣，甚至他們不需要看譜他們就能藉由音樂而達到共識，每一個樂句就像是代替了言語一樣，當他拉到音階的時候就看身前的男人停下了左手然後邊說邊唱的表達他想要的旋律。

「不，不不，你上去之後就La Si La So La La。」習慣性的用手比劃著他邊說右手邊彈了前一個小節的旋律，然後邊唱出他要的旋律而接著彈下去，就看脖子還夾著小提琴的男人再拉了一次音階然後照自己所說的旋律拉琴。

「這樣。」他張大著眼睛看著左手跟著自己旋律伴奏起來的男人，有時他甚至不說話就只是這樣看著他他就能知道自己是在問他這樣可不可以，就看那個人勾著嘴角邊笑著回答自己結束第一段而彈著兩個長音的Do。

「對。」他沒有停下雙手的彈奏就像他們不是用英文一來一往的在工作，而是用每一個音符來對話，左手輕柔的彈下三連音而那個人也默契的沒有在這兩小節當中拉出旋律，直到撥弦的聲音他笑開了臉看向那朝自己笑得如此溫柔的人。

「對，就是這個聲音。」

他看向琴弦在節奏加快的時候跟著鋼琴的旋律拉出主旋律，他再看向那笑得如此開心的人就好像這段旋律如他們所想的是一樣的，直到第十一小節的時候他發現鋼琴的旋律與自己有幾個音符不一樣，他停下了弓將雙手放在腿上。

「第十小節後我們把它刪了。」他看著那敏銳的發現旋律大致上一樣但是音符有所差異的琴音停了下來看著自己，他邊說邊彈著自己要怎麼重新編這首曲子，畢竟一樣的旋律重複了兩次他打算不重複直接可以接到後段接獨奏。

「你這段要刪掉。」聽著琴音彈了一遍他大概知道中間少了一大段，但對於拉出主旋律的小提琴來說是沒有太大的差別，就看那邊向自己解釋的人還彈出原本的音符來做比較，他也抬起了雙手按上琴弦手腕操作著弓拉了一遍。

「對，我們直接到後面十七小節，只是這邊我們要插一段十三小節。」

兩個人沒有人看譜卻一直說著譜上的第幾小節，他們的確只需要用琴音來彼此確認就可以知道他們彼此都在說甚麼，就看那拉了一段就停下來說話的人與自己說著一樣意思但只是因為音符上的小更動而改變的小節。

「你是說，你十小節改成十七小節，十二小節只是改成十九小節然後直接接後面十二八拍這樣嗎。」

「對。」他的確馬上聽懂這個人再說甚麼，而他又再度彈了一次就看小提琴隨著自己跟了上來，依照他們更動好的旋律而彈奏，而接著從四四拍又變成三四拍的節奏，小提琴讓自己彈奏了那段三連音直到他停下來看向了他。

他抬起了弓等待鋼琴彈下高音他輕輕的拉下了弓手指輕顫著琴弦他拉出了低音，就看那咬著下唇勾著嘴角的人像是表示自己又再次默契的表現出想要的旋律，而再次的三連音他拉出了低音的旋律就像是在幫鋼琴伴奏一樣，直到高音處他拉出了尖銳的琴音再次將主旋律導入小提琴，就看那個人笑出了聲音。

「哈哈你怎麼知道是 Re Mi Re Do Re Re。」他邊笑著將鋼琴右手的旋律彈奏到高音處，而在這枯燥又乾的高音區中他看著小提琴等待自己彈奏完這小節而像是回應自己的尾音一樣拉了最後兩個高音。

「因為你剛剛不就是那樣改了嗎。」他看著剛剛那段高音區的兩小節又重複了一次，這次他沒有拉出半個音他知道自己準備要接獨奏的旋律了，他看著那彈完最後一個高音的人看向了自己像是在詢問自己的意見。

「第一個音是Re還是Mi。」他記得譜上面記下的是其中一個音，可他心裡想的卻是另外一個音，在他反問了這樣的話時就看那馬上就明白自己與他所想的第一個音不同的男人得意的笑深了嘴角。

「我會這樣。」

「對。」當他聽到裝飾音將兩個音都當作第一個音符的同時他也回以得意的笑容，他心裡更不禁讚嘆著這個人與自己的默契是如此可怕，他更看著那個男人依序拉著他陌生的旋律而他更隨著音感而讓鋼琴伴奏著。

當他拉到高音時這在音樂上總會露出霸道的男人堅持了他想要的旋律，他勾著嘴角妥協的再拉了一次，心裡更想著他知道要怎麼讓這段音符更有生命，在他平緩了旋律時的長音就看那個男人又有話要說了。

「等等這裡不要用跳的，我要......」

「那你要這樣。」他再次拉了長音後彈起了弓按住琴弦，他知道這個人想要的是甚麼聲音，就看那個人在自己按住琴弦有種拔出來的聲音的瞬間捏緊了手掌，而自己在長音後他就再次捏緊了手掌要自己按住琴弦彈弓。

「對，Si， La Do，Do。」邊唱著旋律邊模仿著他想要的聲音他看著小提琴拉下最後一個獨奏的長音，他將臉轉向了琴鍵在看向將弓拉到末端的男人他彈下了第一個音讓旋律回到了整首歌的最前面。

「回到前面你就從第三小節出來Fa Mi Re然後，對。」再他說了一句後就能知道自己要他提早兩個小節進來，就看那與自己默契十足的人拉完了這段樂句後他直接讓鋼琴下了句點，就看那握著琴頸將小提琴力在腿上的男人放下了弓。

「你後面三連音要刪掉嗎。」

「嗯就直接到這裡。」他心裡想著現在完成了一首曲子還有幾首曲子要跟這個人說呢，結果就看那個人居然開始收起了小提琴還下了結論好像要收工了一樣，他整個慌張的站了起來。「你在......」

「好，就這樣。」

「我還有一首獨奏曲子。」他看著男人將小提琴裝進琴盒裡他整個懊惱的在旁邊喊了出來，雖然他們的確這樣弄一首曲子下來也一兩個小時了但這個人是急著要回家嗎，這完全不把自己的口氣當一回事的人在聽到自己說了名字後抬起了臉。

「Prelude。」

「甚麼，嗯，杜讀管那首，後面那段旋律嗎。」他知道那首歌是用他們家鄉的民族樂器吹奏成的，那是雙簧風鳴樂器是需要用兩頰儲存空氣在口腔持續音色的吹奏方式，不過就他所知小提琴旋律原本就有了不是嗎。

「不是，中間加了一段。」看著這個人收好了東西完全沒有要留下來的意思他趕緊去桌上拿了幾張紙過來，雖然他們都沒有在看譜但不代表他沒有寫譜，當他將琴譜遞給這個人後就看他默默的把琴譜收起來他整個都想尖叫了出來。

「你不先看過嗎。」

「反正你都寫好了就照上面拉吧。」一手提著琴盒一手拿著裝著琴譜的袋子他站起身還巡視了一下看自己是否有漏了甚麼東西，就看身前人聽到自己所說好像誤會自己像是在說甚麼負氣的話而緊接著說。

「你可以......」

「我知道，我知道該怎麼做。」直起身子他看向必須仰起自己的臉看著的男人，打斷他的話他直視著那雙帶著有些無可奈何的眼睛，不知道為什麼他覺得這個人的雙眼當中透露著許些的落寞，甚至他沒有意識到這個人想留自己下來。

「你真的不留下來喝杯茶嗎。」他看著那正經八百還一臉正直的回應自己該怎麼在曲子上做更動他都清楚的人，他笑嘆了一口氣，覺得這個人此刻心裡還有比他更重要的事，肯定是留不下這個人了。

「忙著練琴呢。」他勾起了嘴角輕輕的笑了起來準備轉身往外走，就聽到跟在自己身後的人又叫住了自己，試圖要自己多留一下，他這時才有點納悶這個人要慰留自己表示客氣也有點太多次了吧。

「我水都拿來了你還......」

「好，我喝一杯。」他挑著眉覺得自己似乎察覺到了甚麼而忍不住嘴角上揚卻依然忍住了笑，他放下了手上的東西自己倒滿了一杯水就一口氣給喝光了，全然沒有注意到一旁被自己的反應給逗笑的人。

看著這個人如此耿直的反應他實在忍不住笑，有點生疏的互動模式就好像那一晚甚麼也沒有發生似的，他看著眼前人再次拿起了自己的東西他便從他身邊走過準備送客，在不知道身後的人能聽見多少的音量下輕輕的低咕著。

「不解風情的傢伙。」

 

TBC


	10. 1013

1013

 

當他們再次見面即是為了2004年11月在拉斯維加斯的演奏會。

他們將在曼德勒海灣度假村的表演中心進行下年度的首演。

上年度的最後一場只隔了七個月，在排演場地裡到處可見大大小小的箱子，裝滿著他工作所需要的所有器具還有大家的樂器和音控設備，而電腦與主控區就位在於門口前段，放置著休息用的沙發就像是個大型的錄音室一樣。

為了這次的團練離上次在工作室見面也才隔了幾個月，這人依然不是最早到卻也從不遲到，在團員們再次相聚的各種盛情招呼中，他錯過了跟那個人表示自己的熱情，即使只有對上眼也只是友善的笑著甚至抬手表示他到了。

這次的團練他們不是第一次合作，對彼此也不陌生，當然也有少數新成員，但他們的工作氣氛總是充滿了溫暖與樂趣，當團員們都可以熟悉的自己找椅子按照隊形位置安頓好，調音還是熱身都讓整個場地都充斥著各種樂器的聲音。

他會離開聲音合成器的主控區讓這裡交給他的好友，他將到隊伍裡成為演奏者，同時也身為觀眾看著團員們演奏，他們開始一首一首的進行合奏，主要從天下一家的專輯裡挑了幾首做演出曲目的安排，而這是為了奧運預熱而做的專輯。

在此之前他已進行了六個月的北美巡演，

雖然在前一年只有四個月的巡演，隔了九個月後的今年他們密集了巡演兩個月。  
而奧運結束他將對這次的演出做最後的四個月巡演直到明年二月結束。

在每首歌裡將會有不同樂器甚至不同演奏者的獨奏，對於想打破首席小提琴只有一位的概念，他這次讓兩位小提琴手平均分配了獨奏的曲目，雖然還是有人有多了一首但只有短短幾段這大概也無傷大雅。

直到他們排演到那首曲子，在他鋼琴一下後那個人就進入了預備的狀態調整弓更將琴夾在脖子上，才拉了幾個小節他看見那個人眼睛瞪大的一臉不解的看著自己，就好像問難道這首曲子只有你我演奏嗎。

直到最後一刻，就只有你和我。

感覺很浪漫不是嗎。

他勾著嘴角輕輕笑著依然彈奏著，就好像世界都寧靜了一樣，而時間也為此而停留了一樣，溫柔優美的小提琴音是薩姆維爾的另外一種風格，隨著曲風的不同琴音上的展現都會有所差異，但是每個人手腕的力道或是指法的音準度都會有屬於那個人的特色。

同樣的旋律每個人所展現的音樂性也會因此不同。

但是這個人的琴音非常容易辨識。

即使在觸技曲上具有耀技性的曲風下較難以分辨，一旦在不緊湊的節拍下就可以聽出慣性的弓法與顫音的運用，當獨奏進行到高音區時他所展現的指力更是讓他嘆為觀止他幾乎屏息的看著，原本就是複拍子的曲子每個音都加了裝飾音，更沒有想過這段他堅持的旋律居然可以讓他完全成了複拍子的觸技型態。

他發現那個人注意到自己的反應又瞪大了眼更表示疑惑，就好像他不知道自己為什麼會有這樣的反應，他輕輕的扯了嘴角像是苦笑了起來更沒有停下雙手的彈奏，在大提琴加進了旋律裡時他有股心思湧上了心頭，他好像想起了甚麼。

想起了當時他寫出這首歌的當下。

在獨奏的高音區後緊接著又是優美令人醉心的旋律，他的雙手像是自動的彈著琴鍵他的思緒已經飛離了當前，直到最後一個音符結束他的視線從琴鍵上移開抬起了臉他對上那一臉滿腔思緒的神情看著自己。

這個對視是如此之長就好像時間都緩慢了下來，而弓還在琴弦上緩緩的以顫音直到聲音消失，他抓起了麥克風撇開了自己的臉看向主控區他聳了自己的肩，臉上再也忍不住的出現一抹想哭的神情，只問，你覺得怎麼樣。

他看著好友沒有做出回答他只丟下了一句大家繼續練習就走到了主控區，更沒有注意到那一臉擔憂看著自己的男人，他想沉澱一下自己的心情也許他現在需要紓發點甚麼也說不定，甚至他需要到門外呼吸點新鮮空氣。

「你覺得可以嗎。」

「嗯，我覺得還不錯。」他看著那快步走過來的好友就是直問剛剛在鋼琴前用麥克風問自己的話，他看著那複雜心緒的神情他知道那意味著甚麼，他沉穩卻也有些遲疑的回答自己的想法，就看那個人得到自己的回答後走出門。

「好。」

他總是在與各個演奏者交流時的當下充滿了無限的熱情，對於碰撞出的火花抱持著興奮與尊重，也許在相觸的時候他會表示了他想要的東西，即使超出自己預期的美好結果他都會表示欣喜若狂激動的鼓勵演奏者。

但這次不同。

完全不在他預期之內的反響從他內心深處湧現了出來，那不是他要求或是期許而產生的共鳴，反而在這之上這個人甚至他不需要言語他不需多說甚麼就可以展現了那最珍貴的情感，在用音樂表達自己的同時所傳遞出的訊息是那麼的讓他顫慄。

甚至讓他不禁去想這不就是他在創作時所聽見的聲音嗎。

那不就是當他總是一個人在黑暗深處向創造力屈服的那瞬間嗎。

就算他可以忍住那種撼動但他突然覺得自己身在自己希臘的家裡，讓他想起父親曾經對自己說的話，讓他想起他的父親有多麼喜愛這首歌，讓他壓抑不住自己說不上來的情緒，他無法言喻他此刻的心情。

甚至會有一種哇他怎麼辦到得天啊，那種，

心被打動的感覺。

縱使多麼的謙虛，還是多麼的不服輸，

這是一種愛慕吧，一種傾慕。

事實上他也毫不保留的自我坦承了，當他拉出琴音的瞬間就打動了自己。

「呃......」

在他陷入自己的思緒當中他完全沒有發現從開著小門的門口中走出了一個人，甚至他還不知道他站在那看著自己多久了，當他聽到聲音有點錯愕的回頭時看到那想說話卻甚麼都還沒說的人站在旁邊，他一個激動忍不住的上前抱住了那個人。

「喂，你，會有人看到。」他忍不住的往後退可身前的男人撲上來後緊緊的抱住自己，他抓住身前人的手臂想將他推開卻發現懷中人一個聲音都沒吭更沒有要放開自己的意思，那緊貼在自己脖子的氣息傳來了濕氣的呼吸，若他沒有看錯。

那在他眼中盤旋的水光是眼淚吧。

那由身前人傳來的香味是那麼的熟悉，甚至他不曾忘記這個人的體溫。

 

TBC


	11. 1015

1015

 

將自己的臉埋在懷中人的耳後他皺緊了自己的五官，只希望他可以平息自己的心情，那緊咬在眼角的水滴他一點都不覺得適宜，甚至湧上水氣的鼻息都讓他覺得不該讓自己處在這樣的狀態太久，而傳來令他思念的氣味像是再次提醒了自己。

他想要這個人。

「你不喜歡嗎。」

那沒有推開自己的雙手輕輕的一手抱著他的肋骨一手捧著他的手肘，他知道這個人默許了自己這樣親暱的舉動，那溫柔的嗓音詢問著自己像是在呵護安撫易碎的心靈，可是他沒有那麼脆弱，抬起了臉他放開了身前人露出了燦爛的笑臉。

「很喜歡，這是我聽過最美的聲音，你助了我好大一把力，走吧，再練一次。」

「等等，你別牽我的手。」

&

Ethnicity 2003種族淵源有人翻作天下一家，亦有人翻成大同世界，所提倡的正是One World One People的理念，所有發生過的偉大事蹟如果僅是出自於曾經一個人的念頭，那只要我們有任何一個人有這樣的思想所有人都有同樣的潛力與能耐。  
因為我們都是一樣的。

與別於以往的演奏會這只是一個起點更是一個轉折點，他亦不是優雅壯麗用華麗鋪陳的古典音樂，也不是爵士樂風的繁音拍子有著破碎的節拍，更不僅僅是像搖滾以靈活大膽的方式表達激情，也不只是像流行音樂充滿了商業化的通俗活潑，他更不侷限在新紀元音樂只是歸納為豐富多彩富於變換。

他的確有強烈的節奏，也有輕柔悅耳的美麗旋律，也有近輕音樂的純鋼琴樂曲，更會使用人聲合音在音樂裡，但是他不是一切不同以往的創作型態，更不是重新詮釋音樂，而是融入了所有元素，在樂曲裡你可以發現各種風格各種形態。

來自世界各地。

那是一種種族的聲音，用現代器樂不同民族樂器使各種風格融合在一起，你會錯愕的發現怎麼可以結合的這麼完美，而你接續感受到的只是那段迷人的旋律只是你將會透過不同的樂器去展現，甚至無法去言喻將之歸類。

就只是一種真正屬於自己的感覺。

在這場擁有一萬兩千個座位的演出中心就像個將體育場容納在一個飯店裡的大型舞台，在眾人屏息以待的開場，風鈴般的聲音像漣漪空靈的響徹了所有人的心，當他一踏上舞台傳來了各種歡呼尖叫聲他站在三排鍵電子琴中將手抬高。

速度快感的節奏由弱漸強像是從遠處傳來，他的手輕輕一收雷聲響透了整座演出中心，緊接著就是鼓聲密集的節奏讓他舉起了自己的手跟著節奏打拍子，在第二聲連擊的鼓聲下他轉了自己的手腕也轉過了他的身彈下Standing In Motion的旋律他勾起了嘴角笑了起來。

搖擺著自己的身子跟著節奏用腳打著拍子，在最後一個音他甩起了手一道雷聲讓燈光暗了下來，下一首歌的前奏就已經接續了下去而迪吉里杜管也來到了舞台上，這場體感的演奏會就此展開，而當進入主旋律他側過身看向身後的男人。

琴音拉下的瞬間巨型螢幕上所有鏡頭由他身上來到了那個男人身上，他笑開臉了看著那個男人靦腆的笑著與自己對視，接著就是人聲唱出旋律直到小提琴的琴音再次進入了主旋律，他原本面向觀眾又側過了身看著那與自己對上視線的人對自己挑眉。

他邊笑邊想說著甚麼，而他們就像隔空用音樂對話一樣。

那張開嘴像是在呼喚自己的笑容像是用琴音對自己傾訴。

他知道這個男人總在與自己對視之後臉上都會帶著微微的笑容。

這首Rainmaker在最後由他們的豎琴大師維多為主唱和小號應和著來結束這首歌。

當他的手舉高在最後一個音上使力一下收起了樂句，序幕的揭開就告了一個段落並在所有掌聲與尖叫聲下迎接了他的開場白，看著大部份的觀眾都起立為這場衝擊性的開場歡呼他他抓起了麥克風大聲的喊謝謝並跟著歡呼還雙手舉起跳了一下。

下一首歌是他第二張個人專輯在1986年收入的Keys To Imagination，他依然站在三排鍵電子琴前與自己的兒時好友對看，當他手指彈出了旋律的第一個音鈸也敲出了應和的拍子，接著小提琴進來後還有長笛，在鈸的連擊後加入了重低音。

沉浸在旋律當中他往前甩了頭髮而抬起，他看著旋律在小提琴手上更與薩姆維爾對上了視線發現這個人回應自己的關注，就看那人邊偷笑著拉琴還在旋律的間隙間點著頭打著拍子讓他忍不住的也笑著。

當主旋律都在木管樂器又有銅管樂器的加入包含著弦樂還有貝斯，來到了間奏時是屬於打擊樂的獨奏，非洲鼓的快速節奏將引領了黑管進入旋律，再來就是小提琴的獨奏，而阿爾欽是第一個站起來拉琴的小提琴手。

當這首歌結束後他跟著所有人的掌聲一起鼓掌邊走向演奏型的鋼琴，他坐在琴椅上再次給了觀眾一個鞠躬，便看向了查理舉起手指一揮讓風鈴響出優美的聲音，他彈下了Enchantment的旋律，有大提琴當導引的主旋律緊接著就是笛子大師佩特羅吹奏薩克斯風的獨奏。

當這首讓他想起他小時候在學琴的時期，還是個小男孩在學習如何創作音樂去追尋創作的魅力，在右手未停下三連音的最後用優美的琶音結束這篇故事，他抬起右手收起了樂句並對觀眾又鞠了一次躬。

他雙手也跟著鼓掌的看回團員再次舉起了自己的右手準備，手一揮一道火升起來的聲音搭配著揚琴的前奏，他走回三排鍵電子琴中，貝斯的引導後加入了人聲吟唱後將是佩特羅展現中國笛的演奏。

再重複的旋律當中他轉過身彈向身後的琴鍵，這首On Sacred Ground在女高音高亢的高歌後進入了間奏，他看向好友查理更將左手抵在胸前抬平了自己右手手臂打著拍子，而左手食指抬起他的手勢又重複了一次更在最後一拍雙手往下而查裡也在同時敲下鼓。

他又看向了丹在揚琴獨奏的前一拍拍響了手掌喊出磅的聲音甩出了右手食指，揚琴便彈奏出第一個音，隨後更迎接了人聲唱出詞句，在最後更加入了小提琴一來一往像對唱一樣。

內斂優雅的琴音與阿爾欽帶著堅硬又神秘的聲音不同，香月是除了薩姆維爾外擔任首席小提琴的日本小提琴手，站起身邊拉著琴邊擺動著身軀笑著迷人的笑容，那不像甜美也不像幹練就是如此輕巧討喜的模樣。

在小提琴的連音與鈸的連擊和高亢的聲喉下結束這首歌，下一首香月和佩特羅和明將會把氣氛更往上帶，他將雙手合十抵在唇上更看在團員們將手向下後抬起左右攤開，就聽到非洲鼓的輕快節奏隨著重低音讓整個氣氛沸騰了起來，他的手指揮舞著節拍就看佩特羅進入了主旋律。

薩克斯風的聲音充滿著逗趣的旋律，像是在吟唱等待著甚麼，人聲再次進入了主旋律後迎接著明的獨奏，模仿揚琴的聲音快速的彈著更像是中國風格的旋律，下一段便是換下一排的鍵盤用鋼琴的聲音彈奏著輕快的旋律，接著又交還給了薩克斯風。

這首Playtime在進入最後一段時加入了香月的演奏，與薩克斯風你一句我一句的像訴說著來陪我玩吧，更有一種，看吧，我的比較好玩，像是在互相炫技的互動，更有種來嘛我等你一起來的感覺。

而佩特羅在中途俏皮的歡呼更像是呼應了我們一起玩吧，而一個樂句裡一人演奏了幾個音符就像是在問來啊，還有回答好啊，而當兩人合奏的瞬間所有觀眾幾乎都高聲歡呼了起來，他在各種尖叫歡呼聲下走到鋼琴邊。

坐下琴椅他抓起了對著琴鍵的麥克風開始介紹剛剛獨奏的團員們，更開始對下一首歌做短短的開場白，講述著感激生命而這首歌就叫Until The Last Moment，當他彈下第一個音時他的心就像進入了另一個世界。

每當他在彈這首曲子時他總是能感受自己有多愛這首曲子，甚至連小提琴進來伴奏時他也沒有看向薩姆維爾，他是如此專心深情的彈著這首歌他依舊隨性的想接下一個樂句就彈，想在每個小節最後一個音停留多久就多久。

他知道薩姆維爾都可以接上。

他知道這個人在伴奏時會專注的看著自己，當他進入了三連音緩慢的節奏因為拍數而像加快了旋律一樣，在小提琴撥弦的瞬間他才將臉轉向了他看了一眼更是甜甜的笑著，在這段最後一個音抬起了手他又看向了他朝他點了一個頭。

在高音區他的嘴角微微的上揚著又看向了小提琴一起下同一個音，更在Re Mi Re Do Re Re之前又看向了他笑深了嘴角，就看那拉出優美琴音還深情望著自己的男人依舊是嚴肅的臉容，他撇開了臉專注著琴鍵嘴角更忍不住想忍笑著。

當他彈到獨奏前的最後一個音他又再度看向了他，他抬起了左手輕輕的揮了下去就看那個男人閉起了眼睛專注的拉下第一個音，在這時他才將自己的注意力落在他身上，看著那皺緊眉頭拉出濃厚深情的琴音像是在傾訴他的情意。

時常閉起眼睛像是沉浸在旋律的模樣是如此讓他為之醉心，在高音區他甚至忍不住讚嘆的呼了一口氣更在觸技旋律中笑深了自己的嘴角，更是抬起了自己的左手快速的隨著琴音撥動自己的手指。

他看著那逐漸揚起的嘴角，男人張開了眼停在高音區傳來了眾人的歡呼聲與掌聲，他配著和弦後手還停在空中看著那連獨奏都還沒拉完的男人已經驚艷了所有觀眾，他忍不住呵的一聲笑了出來肩膀還抖了一下。

就看那還維持著嚴肅神情的男人輕輕勾著嘴角將整個身子都側向了自己的方向，平緩了旋律直直看著自己拉長音後彈起弓按住琴弦更是在那瞬間笑深了嘴角，讓他也忍不住的偷笑了起來，他左手依舊抬起做出收緊的手勢張開嘴笑開了臉。

在弓還停留在弦上緩緩的拉下最後一個長音那笑的溫柔的神情讓他忍不住抬起自己的左手送了一個飛吻，他更反覆起最初的旋律邊彈奏著勾起嘴角後又看著那個男人，依舊忍不住張開嘴笑著他咬住自己的下唇將自己的專注力回到琴上。

再要彈到最後一個音時他笑深了嘴角看向薩姆維爾一起下最後一個音，更在琶音的結尾後舉高了自己的右手等待拍子結束收下樂句，在眾人的歡呼聲下他合十自己的雙手表示感激的輕晃自己的雙手，就看那謙虛的男人笑開了臉伸出左手回給了自己。

他從琴椅上跳了起來走向三排鍵電子琴中，眾人的歡呼停留了一陣子後他彈下了If I Could Tell You的旋律，有著濃濃情意的旋律由拉莫吹奏小號來獨奏，響亮的銅管樂器讓人想輕輕搖擺著身軀，接著撥人心弦的優美琴音由明獨奏帶入到旋律的高潮。

就像是在問可不可以的難耐心緒，音樂停了一拍後他彈出主旋律便看向了明示意，緩緩的這首歌要進入了尾聲，他抬起了雙手在明往上彈奏的琶音後他收起了樂句跟著觀眾一起鼓掌，他下了後台一下後在緊接著重低音的節奏後跑上舞台。

他邊跑邊跳的衝到三排鍵電子琴中雙手張開的看著團員們，彈下了第一個音前還用手打了拍子，人聲導入了整首歌的靈魂他邊彈著琴鍵邊用腳打著拍子，旋律反覆後迎接了拉莫的獨奏，由人聲接回後他看向了佩特羅舉起左手指向了他。

在中國笛獨奏的第一拍他用力的甩下了自己的手，看著佩特羅站著吹奏完對視中他笑開了臉舉平了右手打著間奏的拍子，又舉起了自己的左手在揚琴下的第一聲甩下自己的手指，在丹敲完快速的連音彈起了雙手他便向他點了頭後看向拉莫。

這次他站起身吹起了快速的獨奏，具有強烈節奏感的For All Seasons讓薩姆維爾還邊點著頭打拍子，在最後幾個音拉莫還將手掌按在管口讓小喇叭吹出逗趣的聲音，他忍不住的笑彎了身子在最後緊湊的高音後他幾乎跳了起來用左手收下他的獨奏。

他忍不住的高喊他的名字拍著自己的雙手由衷的佩服這位演奏家，接著看華特拿了兩根棍子來到台前站上了木台上運用自己的雙腳與棍子結合著節拍，充滿著喜感又帶著燦爛的笑容把打擊樂器的精神發揮得淋漓盡致。

在密集的節奏後用力的一震華特回到了隊伍裡就看下一位獨奏的人迅速的站了起來，這是薩姆維爾第三次獨奏，站開的姿勢就像手上的小提琴是把武器一樣，他拉下第一個長音後緊接著就是艱深的觸技曲。

繃著霸氣的神情專注的看著琴弦就像是在向眾人展示精湛的技巧，在中途這個人突然看向了自己還笑開了臉像在對自己說，看吧，這是為了獻給你，但是這首如此緊密的節奏他反而緊張的看著他揮著自己的手指打拍子。

就看這個男人準備要進入高音階段後又朝自己得意的笑了出來，在最高音後他將手指往上指著半音階整個由高音拉了下來，精確的音準襯著那依然帶著淺淺笑容的男人就像是在跟全世界炫耀說我會搞定這段艱難的樂曲。

就看那閉緊眼睛在最後緊密的同一個音上只用同一弓拉完的男人，在他高舉左手收下樂句的同時結束最後一個音，他跟著觀眾的歡呼與鼓掌拍著自己的雙手，看著薩姆維爾不斷的向觀眾鞠躬他舉起了左手豎起了大拇指。

而下一段更緊接著豎琴的獨奏，維多快速的撥動琴弦讓豎琴展現了以往不同的優雅面貌，如此狂野又緊湊的節奏在薩姆維爾加入旋律後佩特羅也將一起加入最後的樂句，他將手指指向了所有人並高舉了自己的手在最後甩下。

邊鼓掌著他走向了鋼琴坐下琴椅抓起麥克風開始一一介紹剛剛獨奏們的團員，並在台上跟大家說笑一次介紹了六個人怕自己會忘了誰的名字，又問了大家剛剛吹奏小號的是誰引起觀眾的迴響，他笑開了臉又起身走回三排鍵電子琴中。

他拿起了自己的水杯看向了沙夏遠遠的對他喊話，並舉起了自己的右手悠悠的揮了下去就聽大提琴低沉的琴音拉出優美的旋律，淡淡的哀愁接續著當然就是快速的旋律停留在高音區像是在吶喊一樣，但收尾卻是俏皮的撥弦做結尾。

沙夏笑出了可愛的笑容他舉高了手對他表示著滿懷的讚美，在眾人的歡呼與掌聲下鈸的連擊迎接著小提琴與長笛的旋律，他跟著旋律彈著前奏更舉起了右手照著拍子點著，就看薩姆維爾邊拉著同一個音坐正了身子看了自己一眼緩緩的站了起來。

拉下快速的琴音是他由維瓦第的四季所改編的曲子，那對自己笑著溫柔笑容的男人所拉出的琴音是那麼強悍，就看那明明看著琴弦又將臉甩正那還對自己挑眉的神情像是想對自己表達著甚麼，他歪著頭依舊用手指打著拍子莫名的笑著。

而維多緊接著令人驚艷的快速撥奏，如此緊密的節奏都令旁人覺得琴弦要斷了似的，接著旁邊的拉莫站了起來也加入了旋律，就看薩姆維爾又站了起來接下去拉了一段更迎接著香月也站了起來加入了The Storm。

他看著兩人對看了一眼合奏著快速的旋律是那麼的有默契，而在豎琴的間奏中迎來了香月的獨奏更在這段高潮中讓眾人尖聲叫了出來，而薩姆維爾一旁的重奏更像是靜靜的聽著對方的緊密的琴音，而又朝自己挑眉瞪大眼的神情讓他忍不住了笑了出來。

在最後一段樂句停下了一拍後才又拉下了最後一個音，就看著薩姆維爾慣性的甩琴，而眾多的觀眾幾乎激動的全站起身鼓掌歡呼，他也激烈的拍著雙手鼓掌看著兩人，眼神眼裡像發光似的無以表達他此刻的心情。

這次的歡呼聲更是開場來最久的一次他手掌朝上揮動著要坐下的兩位首席小提琴再次起立，就看兩人都不好意思的笑開了臉互相將手回給了對方，他轉過了身拉起了三排鍵電子琴旁的麥克風對大家喊著謝謝，並簡短的介紹著下一首歌。

下一首歌使用的樂器是來自亞美尼亞的民族樂器，稱為杜讀管將由佩特羅演奏，而這首曲子將會有兩位亞美尼亞人一起演奏，一位是薩姆維爾一位是阿爾欽，他完全不知自己提起了薩姆維爾的名字時在自己身後的人居然默默的笑開了嘴。

他彈下了Prelude的第一個音看著佩特羅鼓起了臉頰吹出了令人斷腸的旋律，他還記得當初在泰姬陵他一次吹奏這首曲子是那麼的痛心，那是他第一次看到佩特羅在台上掉下了眼淚，因為在演奏會不久前他失去了女兒。

在旋律到了一段落他看向了薩姆維爾並對他輕輕點了頭，這一聲下的時候，有種呼喚的感覺，在整首歌都很痛的旋律當中，其實很像是無聲的哭泣聲，在前一個笛子最後一個音是Do而小提琴第一個音也是Do長達了八秒。

不是毫無變化單調的長音，在這一弓拉到最後時的漸強抖音有種哭出聲的感覺，如此嚴峻的神情在令人心碎的哭音中他甚至露出了如此悲痛的臉容，這是一首多麼痛的旋律，直到旋律平緩了後那個人對上自己的眼笑出的模樣是那麼的溫柔。

而兩人的合奏也迎來了阿爾欽的旋律，像是在收尾著這一切悲痛的心情，在佩特羅再次接回了旋律他在最後一段快步的走向鋼琴，彈下了Nostalgia具有十個八分音符在一個小節裡的旋律。

這首歌在他1986年的專輯問世，他還記得他在創作這首歌的時候彷彿聽見了五個音符，而當他彈下琴鍵的時候手指像自己動了起來一樣追尋他感受到的靈感，這首歌的旋律就像個完美的迴圈永遠都不會停止。

而當黑管吹出了旋律後迎接著香月拉下了憂傷的旋律，但是內斂的琴音表象下就像是個堅強的女子，像是緩緩的在訴說著自己過去的故事，即使有再多的傷心與難過都可以咬牙撐了下去，而其實他更好奇薩姆維爾如果拉這段旋律又會透露出甚麼呢。

無限的迴圈終於在他們不斷反覆的旋律當中結束，他甩起了手看著查理連擊著鈸等待自己舉高雙手將這首歌收了下來，他更往上擺著自己的雙手看著所有團員看著自己，他往下放後雙手又舉高了起來用力的往下收起樂句。

這是演奏會的尾聲，他看向了觀眾抓起了麥克風跟著觀眾們一起歡呼，再次的謝謝都不足以表達他的感激，他向眾人感謝了他的團隊並向著團員們鞠躬，在無數的掌聲與尖聲的歡呼下他感謝了大家在首演當中給了他一個難忘的夜晚。

他站起身走到了三排鍵電子琴中送給大家專輯沒有收錄的音樂，就看揚琴先彈奏出輕快的旋律而查理也跟著敲著輕快的節奏，而台上的團員們更引領著觀眾舉起雙手跟著節拍拍手，他舉起了手指在前三拍用力的打著拍子後讓小提琴與笛子進入了主旋律。

這是大家玩樂的曲子，輕巧的節奏可以看著大家邊拉著琴還跟著旋律踢著腿，而依照位置順序的排列一一站起來演奏一段，從丹到佩特羅又換薩姆維爾又接隔壁的香月，當然更少不了維多加入了這可愛的氛圍當中。

這首World Dance更像是象徵著這次巡演的初衷，他的團員來自世界各地而觀眾們當然也是，讓世界都為之起舞的旋律再適合不過這次首演的盛情，當然小提琴還有阿爾欽和札卡里，這個輪迴將會持續到最後而起身的人也沒有再坐回去。

更可以看到大家站著邊跟著拍子輕輕的擺動自己的身子，每個演奏的人都可以看出興奮的模樣，就看佩特羅再次吹奏的同時薩姆維爾還高舉了自己手像是在讚嘆一樣喊出聲，而又一輪之後薩姆維爾拉下了琴音佩特羅也回以爽朗的驚呼。

而在逐漸加快的節奏裡可以看見香月往後看了連敲了幾次鈸的查理一眼，而維多下一刻居然把整個豎琴都搬了起來彈奏，還看著薩姆維爾拿弓指著他像是在說快看，所有人都尖叫了出來他整個無奈的退了一步傻笑著。

而阿爾欽也不遑多讓的邊拉琴邊扭著自己的下半身，而在札卡里的獨奏完後所有人都合奏了起來，之後更迎來了華特的獨奏，而在不斷反覆的旋律裡又要到了尾聲，他舉起了左手食指向團員們由右劃到左他將手掌往上攤放再次用雙手收下今夜最後的樂句更輕輕的對團員們鞠躬。

他邊拍著手走到舞台中央他揮動了自己的右手像是列隊了所有團員轉了一圈，他站直了身子對觀眾們深深的鞠躬感謝，他又再次揮動了手轉過身面向團員高舉雙手要大家起立，就看台下全場起立而台上也全部都站起身，在他攤平著雙手示意著鞠躬，團員們並對觀眾們深深的鞠躬。

而他跟著觀眾激烈的對團員們鼓掌，轉過了身興奮的跑到左側對大家揮手並深深的鞠躬，起身後雙手給了大家飛吻並再次的揮手再見，他又回到了中央又做了一遍，並對右側的觀眾也予以熱情的感謝。

在滿滿的激情下他有感謝不完的歡呼聲與掌聲，

他只能一再的鞠躬感謝結束這場演奏會。

 

TBC


	12. 1025

1025

湊上了臉就看那知道自己想做甚麼的人扭開臉，他追吻了幾次就看那不斷撇開臉還想用手臂推開自己的人閉緊了眼睛想對自己吼甚麼，他就是擦過了唇峰也只是被那個人甩開，他微蹲了自己的身子由原本由上往下的追便由下往上的追。

那疊上自己唇峰的雙唇傳來了柔軟的觸感，迫使自己抬起脖子的吻重重壓在自己的唇上，在濕熱的舌頭要舔過來時他用力的撇開了臉，他幾乎想扯高了自己的嗓子卻發現他們與工作人員只隔了一面牆而已。「唔，你又在發甚麼情。」

「是你勾引我的。」那完全一點嚇阻力都沒有的嗓音還繃著那令人駭俗的恐怖神情，他撒嬌的笑著甜膩的聲音讓自己的身體整個貼上了身前人被抵在牆上的身子，他將自己的臉埋在身前人的肩窩他的雙手還不安份的邊撫摸著。

「誰勾引你了。」他整個想白眼翻到後腦勺去了，那原本抵住自己雙手的箝制鬆了開來，他想往前推開身前人卻發現那改雙手抱住自己的人還邊一手環住他的肩膀一手摟著自己的腰，那在自己脖子上磨蹭的臉還邊用鼻尖蹭著。

上次說勾引他的人還不知道是誰勒。

他盡量的跟他維持原本的距離。

怎麼這個人又自己貼上來了。

「你衝著我一直笑。」

透過自己鼻子的緊貼他細聞得到這個人身上的味道，他又讓自己的嘴往下去蹭著他的肩線，由襯衫傳來令他迷戀的味道更傳來了一股混合著布料的香氣，緊抱著懷中人他甚至覺得他這樣著著實實的抱著這個人已經隔了好久一段時間。

「誰說我只對你笑了。」

他冤枉的直喊著無奈的口氣更表示著萬分的不解，如果要說他在演奏會上有最多的互動，應該也是坐在旁邊的佩特羅吧，而且他真的蠻有小心翼翼的去處理他們之間存在的曖昧關係啊，這蹭在自己身上的放電機到底說他那一點勾引他了，就看他猛然的抬起臉看著自己。

「你擠眉弄眼的還狡辯。」他張大著眼嘴角勾著像是挖掘了甚麼秘密開心的藏不住笑似的，他捉狹的口氣像是在說這人明明就是個現行犯還耿直的一臉狀況外，就看那被自己說的一臉莫名其妙的人有點啞口無言似乎想起來他似乎做了不少表情。

「我只是，我只是表示了這次演奏會的氣氛。」那朝自己又是笑得如此天真的模樣，他甚至用力的回想他就是笑而已他逗了他甚麼嗎，而且這個人在舞台上一直非常熱情所以也不是對他特別情緒高昂啊，而突然又湊近的臉讓他又趕緊撇開。

「等等你別鬧了，會有人來。」

「不管。」他一個側過臉將自己的臉貼上了領子上的皮膚，更作勢的讓自己的嘴去吻脖子上細嫩的觸感，就看那想移開的人倒抽了一口氣說出口的反駁充滿著不可置信，嘶啞的嗓音更盡量的想要壓低聲量。

「你不管我要管啊。」

那說出口的話就像小孩子耍賴一樣的讓他錯愕的瞪大著雙眼，他知道這個人確實有很多很纖細甚至嬌氣的舉止，他也知道這個人甚至會不自覺的發出細膩的嗓音，但這般撒嬌的模樣不僅一點都不像比自己還大十一歲的男人。

更比那當初對自己調情的模樣更讓他難以招架。

那在自己身上亂竄的雙手邊想固定住自己的雙臂就看那個人又要親了上來。

撇開的臉讓他又撲了個空，他扣住了他的脖子準確的貼上了自己的唇，更抓住那試著想推開自己的手，他知道這個角度這個人就不太閃躲得開，整個力量隨著他將臉往上他輕輕睜開了眼看著那閉緊的睫毛還襯著那皺緊的眉峰。

「唔。」柔軟的觸感覆上了自己他甚至有一度想扭開自己的臉，但那不斷張開嘴用內唇像是在品嘗自己的舉動讓他只想咬緊自己的牙，免得他又會像上次一樣被他牽著鼻子走，但那讓自己又繃直脖子的吻傳來的氣息又像上次那樣讓他非常陌生。

合起自己的雙眼他就只是專心的用自己的嘴去嚐今晚對自己笑的薄唇，他記得這個鼻息這個呼吸，如此近的距離讓他更深深的體會到他想要這個吻有多久了，就算是能更進一步的觸碰他又有多麼的渴求。

「唔。」濕潤的感覺不斷從自己的唇峰蔓延到自己的齒縫，伸出的舌頭讓他皺深了眉頭就想撇開，而那由上往下對自己施壓的角度更是迫使他急便往後退也掙脫不開，那垂落在自己臉旁的長髮讓他被身前人的氣息給包圍。

「唔嗯。」收緊了自己的唇又再次的張開吸吮，即使閉緊了自己的雙眼他也可以知道懷中人的唇長甚麼樣子，他甚至邊用舌頭舔吻著那閉緊的雙唇，就好似這個人不願意張開嘴他也不在乎，就看懷中似乎因為屏息而快沒氣的人用力的扭開臉。

他掙脫了自己的手橫在他們之間更試著用手背擋著自己的嘴，他被強吻的幾乎忘記要呼吸這件事，在依舊明亮的光線下他清清楚楚的看著那依然勾著嘴角的男人嘴上泛著水光，那紅潤的臉龐更是情色的令他不敢直視。

「怎麼你好像這個角度這麼會閃，是因為這個角度只有我嗎。」看著那不想與自己對視的男人就好像他經不起自己的誘惑一樣，他忍不住的輕輕笑著嘴裡說出口的話更像是帶著甜膩的嗓音，那泛紅的臉蛋更是讓他覺得性感至極。

聽著那又像帶著取笑的口氣，他忍不妨的覺得這個人好像拐著彎在說自己經驗不足，是說他要有很多被強吻的經驗嗎，還是他一天到晚都要跟人揣摩接吻就是了，才轉正了自己扳起的臉想生氣的反駁，那湊上的臉張開著嘴就讓舌頭伸了過來。

「不然還有誰唔。」

「唔。」那掐著自己下巴的手讓他的舌頭僵了一下，他往前將人推回了牆上摟緊了懷中人的腰，舔開那來不及閉緊的嘴他的舌頭鑽了進去，他依然堅持利用自己的身高優勢讓這個人抬起臉伸長了脖子承受自己的吻。

「唔嗯。」舌頭相觸的瞬間他幾乎忍不住全身就引起了一股顫慄，讓他全身逐漸升溫的親吻總是會喚醒他忽略甚至壓抑的情慾，那在自己嘴裡纏繞的舌尖更是讓他不禁想起自己也這麼激情的回應過這個人，那令人窒息的吻還有交纏的身軀。

還有他無法壓抑的滿腔心緒。

「嗯，我現在就想要。」上次那捏緊自己下巴的手是給自己一個熱烈的吻，這次卻是硬生生的扭開了自己的臉，急促的呼吸與高脹的情慾輕易的就在彼此之間撩開，他用鼻子去蹭著懷中人的臉更用自己的下半身往前蹭著。

「等等還有派對你開玩笑嗎。」他沒有躲開那撲面而來的熱氣，難耐的嗓音像是在哀求著自己滿足他一樣，瀰漫的高溫就像散不去的濃厚慾望，那蹭過來的硬物更是明目張膽的在對自己求歡，他甚至更不忍直視自己也撐起的褲襠。

他簡直有股怒火從他心底深處竄起。

這該死的念頭又被這個人給挑了起來。

 

TBC


	13. 1103

1103

「你這次怎不說明天還要演奏呢。」聽到自己的首席小提琴這次換了台詞拒絕自己，他忍不住的笑了出來，那還按在自己肩上的手就像是隨時都要推開自己一樣，他將自己的臉貼上了懷中人的耳窩，就看那耳朵敏感的人迅速的躲開。

「說了對你管用嗎。」那又在自己耳邊吹氣的人讓他更是用力的扭開自己的脖子，他才不想說這個人怎麼老是都選在令人尷尬的時機，還總是在暴露一點隱私都沒有的地方，他完全不能理解這個人到底在想什麼。

「又在生氣了，明明是你先當眾調情的。」看著那板起臉來就一臉兇神惡煞的神情，他依然不減吊兒郎當更不忘勾起嘴笑的一臉無害，還更是把這一切情慾罪過歸咎在完全毫不知情一點自覺都沒有的人身上，就看那個人一臉錯愕的誇張反應。

「我誰，我哪有。」這睜眼說瞎話的人他調甚麼情了，他要是對誰笑都叫調情那佩特羅不就在旁邊脫好衣服等著了，不對，為甚麼他要拿男人來舉例，正當他一臉莫名其妙心裡還懊惱著自己根本是被眼前人下了甚麼咒才腦袋不正常，還想反駁甚麼結果這人朝自己笑的鼻樑旁都有橫紋。「而且......」

「我今天才發現你脖子夾著琴翻譜超性感的。」他像是在分享他今天早餐吃了甚麼很好吃一樣，說的好像當事人完全不會害臊一樣，更把是對方先當眾調情給說的理所當然，就看那一臉無辜的人依然瞪大了眼。

「甚麼。」他再次懷疑自己的英文程度是不是太差了，為甚麼這個人總是說著他無法理解的邏輯，完全不知該生氣還是該笑，他練琴二三十年更從沒想過有人會這樣說他，就看那對自己笑的心花怒放的男人愈說愈讓他覺得自己被調戲。

「你今天超辣的，帥慘了。」邊說著還忍不住的湊上了自己的臉輕闔起了雙眼就要親了過去，就看身前人又撇開了臉還試著再將自己推開，脫口而出的話就像是在對自己表示自從上次那場性事後的這幾個月以來對自己的態度。

「你別言語挑逗，調情的明明是你。」他知道自己長得不是特別英俊，也知道他長得不夠高更不覺得他的身材可以引起別人的興趣，他也許有很多長處但絕對都不是這個人說過他琴藝之外的那些，就看眼前的笑臉笑得更是深沉。

「所以你在躲我。」抽了一隻手按住身前人的胸口，他像是想要知道這個人的真心，更想知道這個人是不是會對自己說謊，他看著那瞬間放大的淡色瞳孔像是愣了一下讓他心裡閃過幾個猜測的答案，讓他依然維持著較真的專注。

收起玩笑以及撒嬌的模樣眼前的沉穩他不是第一次見到，他剛剛是被套話的意思嗎，他發現他們居然像是在彼此猜忌一樣，他完全不懂這人到底哪裡來的結論，如果要說他再躲那不就是說這個人就是一直在再找機會跟自己更進一步。

但如果真要說他有躲，拜託。

他也只是不談音樂以外的事而已好嗎。

就是交集只有音樂而已。

「甚麼所以，這樣問我不就是你一直都......」

「所以你知道嘛。」反問自己的口吻讓他笑深了嘴角，那不解風情的人只不過是就連機會都不想給自己，但他知道這人心裡是怎麼看待自己的，甚至他發現這個人的說詞像是自我驗證了甚麼，而不是像是被拆穿了甚麼，就看那人依然張大著眼一臉莫名其妙。

「知道甚麼啊。」被回的他自己根本不知道要說甚麼，那打斷自己說話的人是在回自己沒有說完的那句話嗎，所以言下之意是在用這句話來判定自己在躲他嗎，因為思考邏輯不同他認真的覺得這根本就是兩回事，就看那以為自己明知故問的人又捉狹的笑了出來。

「你在裝傻。」他垂下了雙肩讓自己整個身子又往前挨近像是如果可以他就想鑽進身前人懷裡一樣，但他的確沒有那麼嬌小而身前人比自己還要矮，他更順勢的讓自己的膝蓋頂在身前人的雙腿之間，就看他兩隻手都想把自己給推開。

「我裝甚麼傻，我不就是......」那像是笑倒自己身前的人又一臉撒嬌的模樣，他撇開了臉躲開逼近的臉龐可臉上依舊被重重的吻了一下，他發現他似乎需要做個解釋結果就看那個人完全沒有想要釐清的意思，那往自己耳邊吹的熱氣還帶著勾人的嗓音。

「那你想要我了嗎。」他不知道這個人到底有多少次察覺到自己在向他示意，但不管有多少次的熱烈視線，不管有多少次的勾心笑顏，不管有多少次的言語暗示，他就不相信這次這個人還會對自己無動於衷。

「別鬧了。」那突然申進自己衣服裡的手嚇的他整個更往身後的牆上一撞，他抓住那正掐住自己肋骨的手腕倒抽了一口氣，完全不知道這個人在自己胸前上的手甚麼時候解開自己襯衫扣子了，而且他們的襯衫都是隱藏式鈕扣啊。

「我就知道你怕癢。」輕易的就貼上了那不斷想躲開自己的耳朵，他嘴裡輕輕帶著笑聲還邊用唇峰去蹭著耳垂，在自己掌下的結實肌肉更因為自己的觸碰繃得更緊，就看那忍不住想縮著身子的人還微微震了一下。

「你就不怕癢嗎。」他的聲音原本比較偏嘶啞但在想壓低聲亮後他的聲音聽起來就更沙啞，他完全不想去回應他到底會不會怕癢這件事，因為現在他怕不怕癢早就不是問題，而是這傢伙把手伸到自己衣服裡才是個大問題。

「距離上次已經半年了你難道都沒想過。」在耳下輕輕的記下一吻他更將手往上往胸口上一掐，像是要往他的心緊緊的抓住一樣，就看那又抽了一口氣的人用力的甩開臉一臉被說中的模樣，完全沒有注意到自己另外一隻手在褲頭上。

「唔，問這甚麼難為情的話啊。」

在自己被挑起的感官之下身前人任何的言行舉止都足以輕輕撩撥他的理智，那解開自己胸前釦子的手還不斷撫摸著自己愈來愈燙的身體，他完全不想再回答這人說出口的問題，好像他不管有甚麼反應都可以被這個人分析解讀。

而那更以此挑逗自己的人果然笑開了臉。

「那就是有啦。」

「等等，雅，啊。」

 

TBC


	14. 1112

1112

 

等他發現褲頭有點鬆時那突然捏緊自己跨下的手掌讓他倒抽了一口氣，他想抽一隻手去抓開自己跨下的手，但親在自己臉頰上的重吻還跟著按住自己頸子的手固定住自己分散他各個注意力，那隨著自己急促的呼吸那像是等不及的喘息還在自己耳邊。

「你還不是這麼硬了。」手掌上移解開了第一顆扣子他的手指更輕輕的撥開了脖子上唯一一顆看得到的扣子，他按住了那想往前才能使雙手有施力點掙脫的人，隔著底褲他輕輕的揉起掌中的硬物，就看那又抽了一口氣的人瞪向自己。

「唔，你瘋了嗎，工作人員就在......」他又往後撞了一下牆更借力的想使力抓開身上的雙手，就看那貼上來的五官近的他又反射性的閉起了眼睛，撇開了臉卻還是有吻落在自己的嘴角邊，那引起自己輕顫的愛撫打斷了自己的話。

「我就想要在這跟你來一次。」移開唇用自己的臉去蹭著身前人他自己更是忍不住的表明自己現在完全沒有要罷手的意思，輕撫過鎖骨往下移按過胸他掐住了肋骨，另一手手掌更規律的搓揉了起來。

「你是太久沒做了嗎。」皺緊了眉頭想忍住身上各處傳來愛撫的感覺，他感受到自己的襯衫被撩開了一邊，他想用力掐緊自己掌中的手腕卻又不忍的只能牢牢扣著，鼻息在自己臉上磨蹭著讓他怎麼撇開臉都有甩不開的氣息。

「對啊我忙死了你不知道嗎，沒時間睡覺。」

垂眼看著這依舊想拒絕自己的男人，皺緊的五官各種抗拒的神情就猶如他們第一次發生關係一樣，不管這個人的臉是要往左還是往右他的鼻尖依舊追著，他甚至蹭著那人的鼻尖表示他們的距離不曾拉遠過，就看那人突然對自己大聲了起來。

「那你就該去好好睡覺找個女人尋歡。」壓低自己的聲音他扭開了自己的脖子他拉遠了自己的臉直直瞪著那還說的理所當然好像還怪罪自己一樣的口氣和說詞，他實在不懂難道他們只發生過一次關係他的性生活是他的責任了嗎。

「我精力旺盛等不到那刻。」反抓那握緊自己的手他拉著他往自己的跨下摸去，他笑得依然是那麼理直氣壯，就看那依然一臉認真的男人撐開了眉頭對於自己直白的坦誠手勢用力的要抽回自己的手。

「今晚派對後你就可以啦，唔。」那按住自己兩隻手臂的雙手又把自己給抵在牆上，因為背部撞上牆他閉緊了雙眼，他甚至有一瞬間對這個人無可奈何，更不懂他要怎麼樣才勸得動這個人，就看著他必須抬眼才對的上的視線凝視著自己。

「不要。」

他漫不經心甚至隨口開玩笑般的回覆這個人如此直接的拒絕自己，但事實上他覺得他們已不該是可以面對彼此玩笑的關係了，更正確的來說，他知道自己不是把這個人當作一夜情的對象，可這個人就像是裝傻一樣的關起門打發自己，更沒有真心的要斷了自己的心。

「你。」他突然發現身前人有股莫名的怒氣，他甚至不懂難道只是因為他們彼此之間曖昧不明的關係嗎，不對，他們相處時間那麼短那來曖昧的關係啊，而且才巡演首夜還有甚麼令他不開心的事牽連到自己嗎。

「而且凌晨還要趕去鳳凰城。」他的眼睛巡視了身前人整個凌亂不堪的模樣，敞開的襯衫還有若隱若現的胸膛，解開的褲頭還露出底褲，他忍不住的就是露出情色的笑容又是吊兒郎當的俯首往他的臉親了下去。

「那你還......」這人明明是最清楚行程上的安排甚至最清楚時間上的拿捏，對一個控制欲強烈的人來說他的確沒有表現的那麼明顯，但他就是不能理解這個人為什麼要選現在，然後還選這個地點，然後還要他奉陪。

「這火是你點起來的。」那想推開自己的雙手讓他更是將自己往前擠了上去，他按緊了雙手下的臂膀將自己的吻往下咬住了因襯衫敞開而露出的脖子，那倒抽一口氣的聲音還伴隨著想推開自己臉的抗拒。

「嘶。」他輕顫了一下想推開這老是用行動對自己表示一切的男人，他儼然不懂為什麼不能好好講話，每次都要這麼讓他措手不及，就看那個人的吻還一直往下移，在他的鎖骨、胸口、甚至心窩。「等一下你不要每次，唔。」

那想推開自己的施力點更是隨著他的下移而彎著身軀，他半蹲了自己的身子撩起了襯衫的衣角咬住結實的腹部，邊用自己的鼻子蹭著邊舔吻著往下移，更聽著這個人更是慌張的聲音想阻止自己。

「等等，你。」看著那不斷往下移的人他有股莫名的不安在心裡放大了起來，這個人到底是想幹嘛，如果這個人不速戰速決難道他這次打算是做半套嗎，但就這個人的說詞他才不相信這個人做半套就會停下來，就看著身前人蹲的更低嚇得他往後撞上了牆。「嘶。」

 

TBC


	15. 1113

1113

隔著底褲他湊上了自己的吻更是用手抓住那彈了一下的硬物，沒有異味更讓他的鼻子湊的更近的張嘴用雙唇輕輕的合著唇上的粗度，傳來的就只是興奮的情欲味道，手指輕輕的握著往下滑動他伸出了舌隔著底褲往上舔，就看那呼吸更急促的人說不出半句話。

「唔。」抓著身前人的頭髮他卻又不捨得用力拉扯，他現在滿腦子的不明所以更緊張的不斷東張西望看著他們到底有沒有任何遮蔽，他甚至發現自己鬆了一口氣有幾個大箱子可以稍微擋住他們，但是他更莫名的發覺自己又妥協這個人的求歡。

配合著舌頭舔動的手更往下抓起了飽滿的囊袋，更湊上自己的唇就是一吻，他拉下了底褲在硬物彈出的後一口就是張嘴含住，嘴裡一點點鹹鹹的液體更證明了這個人對自己的興奮程度不亞於自己，他甚至知道這個人又一段時間無視生理需求。

「嘶。」脆弱的敏感處被輕輕的愛撫讓他不禁震了一下，他一低頭就傳來了柔軟濕熱的觸感讓他倒抽了一口氣，他完全不敢相信這個人在幫自己口活，不僅是個男人而且還是，他心裡光是想著就整個人身體都熱了起來，他更是不敢置信的伸手摀住自己的臉。

「沒人幫你做過嗎。」退出嘴裡他在側邊記下一吻邊說著邊抬眼對上那一臉皺緊的五官，更是伸出舌頭用舌面往下舔了下去，在往上將自己的唇停留在前端他抓著柱體專心的看著火紅的硬物他含住至軟溝處又退了開來，發現這個人不回答自己。

「唔。」他由衷的不懂這個人都已經不經過自己同意直接來還要跟自己調情，要說這個人上次也是這樣老愛問些他自己的私人問題，就算當作初次的寒暄他們這次也不是第一次了好嗎，就看這個人又直視著自己。

「你的反應看起來很新鮮。」

「誰像你那麼頻繁......嘶。」話不等自己說完又張嘴將自己的硬物吞至喉嚨深處，他才想問為什麼這個人應付男人還可以那麼老練的樣子，難道他自己很頻繁的跟男人試口技嗎，但他知道這個人根本不會告訴他也更不會正面回答他。

「唔嗯。」皺起了眉頭他似乎錯估了這個人的長度，抵在自己喉嚨深處的感覺的確不是很好，他上次更沒有機會這麼近距離的看過這個人的私處，但確實也沒有甚麼令他意想不到就是了，不過他倒是以為尺寸會更小一點。

看著迷人的五官埋在自己的跨下，粗硬的恥毛還不時的蹭著那個人的臉蛋，濃眉與筆挺的眉骨呈現著讓他怎麼看都無法不情色的角度，吞吐著自己高漲的欲望，他徹徹底底的覺得這一切果然不妙了起來。

他無法無動於衷。

在嘴裡吞吐的速度配合著手搓揉的律動，他忍不住的分了一隻手去握著自己的，這種感覺很微妙，因為服伺著心上人而產生的快感，心理影響生理的興奮讓他格外的心跳加快發燙了自己的臉，他解開了自己的皮帶伸手去撫慰自己。

滾燙的氣息與自己升溫的體溫讓他完全感受不到十一月拉斯維加斯偏冷的溫度，在不斷有搬運重物的聲響以及工作人員之間的呼喊聲，相較之下吸吮的聲音在他耳裡聽起來就沒有那麼大聲，就看自己雙腿間的男人突然站了起來。

抽出嘴裡的硬物他邊扯下自己的褲子邊湊上了唇將雙腿跨在男人身側，那撇開的臉讓他又追吻了過去，他試著讓自己可以跨坐在身前人身上，但他還不安分的想推開自己。「你不讓我吻你，所以你不會幫我口活對嗎。」

「你這是甚麼結論，唔嗯。」那在自己話還沒講完就舔進來的舌頭傳來的只是身前人撲面而來的氣息，那攪弄般的舔吻讓他沒有注意到自己的根部被輕輕握住，等他發現柔軟的緊窒感輕輕滑過敏感的前端，下一刻身前人自己甩開了吻。

「啊。」在自己用口液濕潤後的硬物滑開了一下他在次對準就讓自己輕輕坐了下去，可乾澀的甬道依舊讓他痛的叫了出聲，他一手抓緊了身前人的肩頭，就看那人還趕緊抱穩了自己也倒抽了一口氣。

「等等你不痛嗎，也太緊了吧。」接住身前人的重量那絞緊自己前端的柔軟還嘗試著重新進入個兩三次，他完全不能理解這麼突然進入不會受傷嗎，就算不會受傷也會痛吧，看著身前人皺緊的五官像是在強忍著甚麼一樣。

「唔，有點。」他的確有一陣子沒有用自己的甬道來撫慰自己，但他也不記得自己上次有這麼痛啊，雖然上次有先擴張過但他其實不覺得自己需要過多的準備，他讓自己更往下坐一些就發現身前人像想起甚麼似的。

「等等你沒帶套子嗎，你就這樣把我弄進去了。」當自己半截都被高溫給包裹住他才意識到這個觸感非常陌生，上次這個人還準備了安全套這次怎麼會沒有準備，就看身前人雙手抱緊了自己的脖子蹭過來的臉斷斷續續的說著。

「幫，我，啊。」因為疼痛他的雙腿更不聽使喚的輕顫著，但他像是繃緊了全身的神經一樣再怎麼樣自己都無法坐下去，他急促的呼吸著撒嬌的想得到這個人的疼愛，甚至從皮膚傳過來的味道都能讓他像是得到一絲絲的慰藉。

「唔。」他輕輕頂了一下發現懷中人激烈的震了一下，那埋在自己耳後的臉傳出了類似哭音的喘息，他雙手捧著他的臀部輕輕的讓自己抽出又更深入了一點，就看懷中人慌張的喊了出來，緊緊的掐緊了自己的背。

「等等你別動。」現在抽出來也痛插進去也痛的尷尬時期讓他忍不住拔高了自己的聲音，就看身前人維持著同樣的姿勢抱著自己沒有動，可他卻依然的感受到自己的臀肉激烈的在抽蓄，甚至挑動自己神經的痛覺隨著心跳的節奏讓他覺得這段靜謐的瞬間如此漫長。

「痛吧，你全身都在發抖。」若這個人事先知道會有這樣的痛楚，為什麼還這樣甘願如此莽撞如此霸道的要讓自己承受，只為了微不足道的衝動還有取悅自己嗎，他心疼的抱著懷中不斷顫抖的身體，他的心情不知道為什麼又像上次一樣。

他無法對這個人生氣。

也無法狠心拒絕這個人。

他的心甚至無法離開這個人。

 

TBC


	16. 1120

1120

「你今天是不是比較......」

「閉嘴別說了。」

他知道他想說甚麼，因為他感受得到自己今天比上次更來的進入狀況，在加上這個人還先幫自己做了口活，他都不知道自己可以有現在這樣的狀態，不管是粗度還是長度還是硬度，而那眼裡泛著水光忍著承受的人絲毫沒有要退讓的意思。

「痛。」雙手按住身前人的肩膀撐起自己，他試著前後挪動自己的腰想讓硬物更進自己體內一點，但輕微的動作就讓他痛的雙腿忍不住的抽了一下，他完全沒有注意到那看著自己的神情充滿著複雜的思緒。

他緩了一口氣心裡忍不住嘆息自己殘存的理智，不上不下的感覺彼此都不是很好受，這人總是很喜歡主導一切包含性事，不過不知道為什麼他總覺得這人對自己有時透露著又不是那麼熟練，他更是擺動自己的腰退開了一些後猛力的頂了進去。

「你太緊了。」

「啊。」頂入的疼痛讓他的腰忍不住的發麻，他不知道是自己過於緊繃還是身前人過於興奮，他有所準備確實順利很多，但他怎麼樣都沒想過，他真的甚麼都沒準備時卻又礙於彼此更激烈的化學反應而更難於得到自己想要的，痛的仰起了下巴他忍不住的叫出聲卻發現自己的嘴被摀住。「啊啊唔。」

「你太大聲了。」趕緊抽了左手就摀住這叫出聲的人，一聲重物落地的聲音讓他左看右看更仔細的聽有沒有人發現，他正想著聲音應該被掩蓋過去手指更傳來了濕潤溫熱的觸感讓他倒抽了一口氣。「嘶，你幹嘛。」

摀在自己臉上的手掌傳來了這個人的氣味，他想也不想就伸出了舌頭伸手抓下了手去舔濕他迷戀的手指，他一垂眼含在眼眶的水滴就落了下來，他像是飢渴般的吞入手指讓自己的口腔分泌更多的口液而不吞嚥。

「唔。」皺緊了眉目他承受著視覺感官與觸感所帶來的衝擊，他已停下自己的下半身更輕易的感覺到自己埋在懷中人體內的硬物在抖動，甚至他知道自己的生理反應還沒有停止脹起，看著那魅惑著自己的神情與舉止他心裡卻不禁升起一股淡淡的醋意。

他知道這個人不屬於自己。

他也不知道這個人有過多少個男人。

可他不懂自己的心情是在不高興甚麼意思的。

「你知道男人不會自己濕吧，唔。」

伸出手指他對上那看著自己不知道在想甚麼的男人，但他依舊笑的那麼撩人更是直白的透露他下一步要怎麼做，輕輕撐起自己的腰就看那人配合的退開自己體內，可下一刻卻在他還沒自己動手甚至還沒說明就讓他又繃緊了全身。「嘶。」

「痛嗎。」輕聲的問著他卻發現懷中人還輕輕的顫了一下，他一手抱穩了他一手就將兩隻手指伸進了那剛剛吞噬自己的熾熱，他扭動著自己的手指更試著在柔軟的腸道裡撐開自己的手指。

「唔，一點點，嗯。」低沉的溫柔嗓音讓他忍不住的顫慄，那像是握有主導權的語調是那麼的沉靜卻透露著強硬，充滿著主動性的愛撫讓他開始發覺自己愈來愈失去掌控這場性事的節奏。

輕輕抽動著自己的手指那會吸附自己的吞噬包裹著自己的指節，就像是捨不得自己抽開的迎合著整個腰讓自己得以更加深入，看著那臉色依然掛著紅韻的臉蛋皺起眉頭的模樣與在演奏上的陶醉神情只差在喘息和曖昧的紅潤。

他不得不納悶到底誰才是調情的那個人。

他更不得不懷疑到底自己在台上是怎麼想的。

爾後他又該怎麼看待。

如果說人都有幻想的對象與部位那不外乎就是在自己體內的手指，他屏息的感受著手指緩慢的在自己體內進出，像是挑動著他所有的神經他專注的甚至低著頭看著那人的手臂在自己雙腿間，他只要心裡想著那隻手不久前才摸著琴頸按著琴弦他就忍不住因為手腕所呈現的姿勢而興奮。

「這裡嗎。」他發現腸道抽了一下便讓自己的手指沒入到指縫輕輕的顫動著指腹，就看那人彎下了自己的腰震了一下叫出聲，又趕緊將臉埋在自己的肩上，那在自己耳邊斷斷續續的喘息就像是在催眠著自己一樣。

「啊，哈唔，不是，但是。」那引起自己一陣筋攣的手指並不是因為碰到自己的敏感處，而是因為那輕顫的指腹搗弄著自己像是在琴弦上輕顫的手指，心理上的興奮更是摧使著他擺動起自己的腰讓手指給觸碰到令他舒服的點上。

擠進第三隻手指更順著擺動的腰讓手指往緊縮的角度按去，那又激烈的彈了一下的身子幾乎快將全身的重量壓在自己身上，指腹輕輕的顫動就看懷中人忍不住的叫出聲，那往自己脖子上蹭過來的鼻息更是充斥著急促的頻率。

「嗚呼，啊，哪裡，嗚。」他幾乎彎曲了自己的身子覺得他的雙腿完全站不直，強烈的快感不斷從身體深處的一個點上擴散，讓他不斷的想扭動自己的腰更讓他忍不住的將自己的臉埋在肩頸處像是想要更多。

在自己耳邊類似哭音的喘息更說明了這個人正處在於非常興奮的狀態上，那蹭著自己的五官像是在哀求自己甚麼一樣，那不時舔吻著自己的舉動更配合著自己扭動起來的腰不斷在他的腹上磨蹭。

「我，要你，薩姆，嗚，給我。」持續的快感讓他的胯下忍不住做出幅度更大的擺動，他試著往下坐去像在找著那可以滿足自己的硬物，直到他幾乎精準的對準了自己的臀縫他抽了一手去握住完全不管體內還有手指就想坐下去。

「等等。」他這才發現自己沒有軟下來的硬物與自己的手指相觸，他趕緊抽出自己的手指就怕這個人又傷到自己，他抓住那不顧是否會疼痛的人捧著他的雙臀因為高溫的柔軟而倒抽了一口氣。「唔，你，套子呢。」

「啊，哈啊，唔。」從快感中緩了過來他知道因為手指與硬物的替換不夠即時，快感的延遲沒有延續了他想要的感覺，但他此刻更可以輕易的看著那因為自己而露出的難耐神情是那麼的性感，他輕輕勾起了嘴角對上那在次問自己的人。

「我、不、要，我想知道你在我身體裡的感覺。」

TBC


	17. 1121

1121

 

「唔，你為什麼這麼熟練。」看著那突然又笑的游刃有餘的男人他居然又有一股被牽著鼻子走的挫敗感，更有一股強烈的醋勁讓他想都沒想過就說出口，他更沒有發現自己問這樣的話是表現出自己有多麼在意。

「因為我會自己拿按摩棒玩啊。」低頭看著滴濕彼此衣物的生理反應，雙手環上身前人的脖子他湊上了自己的鼻子甜膩膩的去蹭著心上人的臉，心裡的優越感讓他沒有發現自己說出實話更驗證了他當初說出口的話在誤導別人。

「所以不是因為你跟男人......」

照理說他應該會吊自己胃口什麼都不說才對，可這人卻突然天真的跟自己說實話嗎，他有些錯愕的語調但他的神情充滿著狐疑，因為他看不出這個人在說謊，他看得懂此刻這個處在優越感上的男人根本不可能為了破壞心情而去費盡心機。

「不然你要讓我上嗎，你想試的話我......」看著這個人有些意外的反應他忍不住的笑了出來，他沒有看出這個人的心思，更以為這個人只是純粹在談論性事，更是興致盎然的表示想嘗試，就看那一臉想對自己翻白眼的男人打斷自己的話。

「誰想試了。」他忍不住的想大聲吼他，他不懂這個人是哪來的邏輯還一臉躍躍欲試的模樣，他不禁納悶他對所有人都是這麼公開他的性生活嗎，的確這個人沒有說過他頻繁的有男伴，更是故意讓自己猜測的方式回答。

但他不禁又想那此刻呢。

為什麼這個人願意正面回答自己了。

因為在心裡他們的關係有所改變了嗎。

「不要也好，我也比較喜歡你在我裡面。」有一種目的達成的滿足感讓他依然維持著撒嬌的模樣，就算他們會就此打住也沒關係一樣，因為他剛剛已經被手指取悅一番，而他也更進一步的觸碰這個人更多，就算誰也沒高潮也無所謂。

「而且，只有跟你的時候我才不會有迷失的感覺。」

他突然有被打醒的感覺，他知道這個人不缺床伴，他突然明白這個人為什麼會窮追自己不捨，他突然理解上次這個人對自己說的所有話，原來在他心裡他的立足點比他想像的更為穩固，所以依照這樣的推論來說，這個人，心裡又有心事了。

「你真的是。」

「啊啊，你小力一點。」那突然擺動起腰抽動起來的人牢牢的捧住自己，把根部推進自己體內的動作讓他挺起自己的腰想舒緩被撐開的難受，但是緊接著密集的抽動頻率讓他皺緊了眉頭咬住了下唇想忍住自己痛苦參半的喘息。

「你是在跟我表白嗎。」說出口的話因為自己使勁的用力而聽起來是那麼粗重，他一手往上撫上這個人的腰桿更是單手一攬整個強硬的隨著自己的抽動往下擠，由醋意轉換的占有欲正從他的心底擴散開來。

「早在上一次，哈啊，我就表白了不是嗎。」他突然有點明白這個人為什麼會這麼主動，垂眼蹭上那個人的臉他更因為體內的頂弄而忍不住讓自己勾起的嘴角化作隱忍的喘息，原來這個人的心境是這樣想的。

「你沒有。」像是負氣似的猛力一頂停在深處他看著那深邃的深色雙眼凝視著自己，他覺得自己從頭到尾就只是被人抓去洩慾一番，縱使在萬人迷的雅尼心中有一席地位，也只是上次恰巧的時機促成，而不是陷入情感迷網的心思，但他錯了。

原來他不只是那麼剛好可以發生關係的那個人嗎。

「你只是為了彌補內心的傷痛。」

「你這麼在意前後順序嗎。」這人像是在挖掘自己內心深處到底在想甚麼的人，他忍不住的勾起了嘴角笑的那麼防備，就像是用輕浮來掩飾自己心裡的那股脆弱，他曾經以為不會有人可以真正理解自己，就算他是那麼希望有人可以理解自己。

可當這個人離自己的心這麼近的時候他卻感到害怕。

「雅尼。」

「噓。」

他們倆幾乎嚇的差點跳起來，他穩住那想把自己整個抱走的動作，他抽了一隻手指到嘴邊更示意他們不要弄出更多聲響，而且就他所知只有這裡沒有監視器會拍得到，要是這個人就這樣抱著他移動他就不知道會有多少監視器拍到他們。

「咦他人呢。」

「你還不快起來。」他不懂這個人為什麼又開始防備起自己的心，就像上次總是忍不住逞強的笑容令他心疼的想呵護他，可這個人是那麼小心翼翼的保護自己的心，就像是怕崩落一樣怎麼會讓他進去，就看那依然不想分開彼此的人清了喉嚨。

「不要，咳嗯怎麼了。」

「這邊都處理好了那邊有甚麼問題嗎。」

他突然發現這次的性事不是這個人事先就策畫過的，這個人在謝幕時明明滿腔的激情，雖然他看起來一樣是那麼的情緒高漲，但卻是掩飾著甚麼是嗎，難道這個人在尋求的慰藉是安全感，所以是他也會有的問題。

「沒有我在，唔，講電話，等等就出去了，唔。」正當他要打發好友跟工作人員，體內的抽動卻讓他趕緊咬緊了下唇就怕呻吟聲溜出口來，他依舊看著人影的方向想把話給說完，看著人影移動還有斷斷續續的回覆他才低頭看著始作俑者。

「等等就出去，那你還不起來。」在驚嚇的過程中他軟了不少，但動了幾下他發現自己依舊迅速的恢復起足以威脅著這個人的尺寸，他更是猛烈的抽動了起來看著那變色的臉蛋，撐不起身子的雙腿任由自己激烈的頻率抽送著。

「哈啊，你，啊，故意的，唔。」引起筋攣的衝撞讓他忍不住露出難受的神情，自己發出尖銳的喘息更讓他先用手背擋住自己的嘴，但難耐當中還帶著快感的抽動搗弄著敏感的腸道更讓他不想要這個人停下來。

「不要去咬。」他看著懷中人張開嘴一口猛力的咬住自己的手背，他趕緊抽開他的手看著那愈來愈迷濛的雙眼像是快被快感給淹沒，這人忘了他的手會入鏡嗎，放在超大的螢幕上誰會看不出這個人的手背上有齒痕。

「哈啊，可是你，啊。」將自己的臉整個蹭上了他的臉上，他甚至想用那人的臉頰堵住自己嘴，可是那與剛剛截然不同的反差讓他完全不懂這個人為什麼好像又不在乎他們被發現似的，猛烈的抽動更絲毫沒有要停下來的意思。

「再也不要傷害自己了好嗎。」他知道這個人充滿激情，滿腔豐富的情感像是毀滅也在所不惜的去愛過幾個人，但他所做的事卻是在傷害自己，就像此刻他也許只是興奮可他卻毫不猶豫往自己的手咬下去，反倒卻不是來咬住他的肩膀。

也許這場性事只是一求歡愉。

但這樣的方式以另一個角度來說是在傷害自己不是嗎。

 

TBC


	18. 1124

1124

「說甚麼。」抽動停了下來讓他激烈的得以喘息著，在如此缺氧的頻率過後他甚至不能理解為什麼這個人突然在說這個，他看著那溫柔的神情更與剛剛惡作劇的表情不同，也與那沉下臉來認真的討論他到底是不是在表白的模樣不同。

「你所擁有的天賦是你全心全意都要去投入的。」

他不懂這個人在說哪一件事，但是這句話卻對自己具有一定的影響力，他有點回神的瞪大了雙眼卻一句話都說不出來，彷彿他壓在心裡的疑慮被發現了一樣，他們上次沒有提及是因為他沒有要談的意思，卻不代表這人不會發現了甚麼是嗎。

「此刻如果你只想享受在你我之間，又何必要壓抑自己的聲音，難道上次是你支開了所有人，這次那些人走了就不算被你支開了嗎。」這兩次的性事就算是不同回事，但不管這次是否這個人真的半點安排都沒有，但事實上他所表現出的樣子卻是一樣的，就看那個人直接了當的說出口。

「所以你不會離開嗎。」面對於如此主動又強硬的態度他突然心裡忍不住的害怕了起來，又是一種失去主導權的無助感讓他忍不住的對說教般的說詞反駁了起來，可卻也同時的確是他最害怕的一件事，甚至也許這個不再需要自己追尋的人。

到頭來也只是逞一時之歡任由自己許盲目之情。

他甚至不清楚為什麼這個人要這樣指直他的內心深處。

就像他一點隱私的權利也沒有。

他不想去談不行嗎。

「我的確盡可能的小心處理我們之間的關係，但我沒有在躲你。」看著那突然湧上眼眶的水光，他果真沒有猜錯甚麼，甚至他覺得他們用著彼此的邏輯說話也沒有讓對方更輕易的了解自己想表達的，而這個人更像是被激怒似的要掙脫自己。

「你以為你這樣就可以對我說教了嗎。」他裂嘴逞強的苦笑了出來，他發現這個人不是不給自己機會而是確實在拒絕自己，那像是回答自己先前問的問題，他心裡突然難受的覺得這個人明明清楚彼此在對方心中的分量卻依然選擇拒絕自己。

也許他們不去談他們也能這樣半推半就的滿足自己心裡的空洞。

甚至他只要知道這個人心裡有自己。

他更不會去想他們會有盡頭。

因為他們沒有開始。

「我不會離開。」抓住那想推開自己甚至想站起身的人，他依然將懷中人牢牢的固定在自己懷裡，甚至不讓他們連接的部位分離，他放棄自己依照自己的思緒說話，他回答了這人的疑問就看他不願看著自己的臉僵住。

「你懂我的意思嗎，我會在你身邊一輩子。」

他們彼此有太多的問題想問對方但反問卻不是最好的辦法。

他終於知道為什麼他一直沒有出軌的不忠感。

因為那一直是不同看待的感情。

而那個人比自己還更早發現這一點。

看向那溫柔至極的神情就猶如上次那讓他忍不住想哭的呵護，他的眼睛未眨過一次眼眼淚卻依然一顆顆的滴在那對自己露出笑容的臉上，他的心忍不住的顫抖，更隨著他想強壓下自己想哭的衝動而抽了自己的呼吸。

如果醒了有那一刻覺得寂寞。

即使只有那一瞬間我的身心靈只屬於你我也想要擁有。

這樣的心情你能懂嗎。

「怎麼又哭了。」伸手摸上那淚濕的臉蛋他用指腹輕輕的拭去了眼淚，那像依偎在自己手心的臉龐更是闔緊了自己的眼，像是想忍住自己氾濫的情緒般露出似笑非笑看起來卻又像在哭的神情對自己張開了眼。

「你說的，坐穩了首席之位，到老都會陪我一起世界巡演。」抱緊了這對自己承諾的人他將自己的臉蹭了上去，他心裡無法平復著他聽過最撼動他的心的話，不是說那些單字組合起的意思，而是這個人所表達的意思有著雙重的意思。

那正都回應了他對這個人最深刻的期許。

「只要你需要我我都在。」他仰了自己的腰更往前讓自己的重心恢復，他不僅撐著自己的臉也主動去蹭著那對自己拼命撒嬌的人，他再次的說明了他入團的決心，他會陪這個人走到最後一刻，從他無法用言語溝通開始他就這麼想著。

而今只是有更深的一層聯繫著他們。

「再說一次。」

「我愛你雅尼，那種心靈的契合遠超乎愛情，那不是一般的感情。」看著那帶著淚花邊哭邊笑的臉蛋他輕輕微笑著，伸手用拇指輕輕的撫摸著臉上的淚痕，他緩緩的說著濃厚口音的英文，那被自己坦誠的人整張臉愣在那瞪大了眼睛。

在他對那麼多人說個愛個字，在他也聽過這麼多對他說愛這個字，他萬萬沒有想到他會聽到這個人對自己說愛這個字，而他更明知這個人所說的更不是那麼膚淺的愛，可當他親耳聽見時他卻前所未有的整顆心揪了起來。「你......」

「唔，你也太突然夾太緊了吧。」那瞬間勒緊自己的敏感部位讓他忍不住的吸了一大口氣，那讓他更忍不住用力繃緊了全身的緊窒強烈的收縮讓他趕緊調息自己的呼吸，當他以為這個人又會用著挑逗的語調調戲自己卻看那個人突然撇開了臉。

「還，還不都是你。」他突然整張臉發燙了起來而自己更莫名的不好意思起來，他以為自己可以不到幾秒就可以鎮靜下來，他甚至更以為自己對於這個人的坦承是會感動到落淚，可相反的表現在音樂上更讓他的眼淚不受控。

而此刻他的心裡卻是狂跳的厲害。

「你在害羞。」他看著那撇開自己對視的人像是試著從某種狀態下回神，像是需要獨處空間的遲緩反應，他突然意識到這個人在害羞，從這個人霸道、大膽、露骨、毫不遮掩的性暗示，現在突然轉折的害臊反應讓他忍不住的笑了出來。

「我沒有。」他緊張的用雙手摀住自己的臉，可他卻慌張的發現自己的臉比手心還要燙，他的聲音更透露著下意識用力和拔高和加快的語速，當他發現這個人的笑聲當中充滿了驚訝他更是覺得丟臉的不知所措想找個洞鑽起來。

是因為自己對這個人心思不一樣嗎。

是因為自己是傾慕這個人嗎。

是因為自己從沒有想過這個人會回應自己嗎。

「我看到你臉紅了。」他知道這個人在台上面對熱情的粉絲時也會有緊張又不知所措的反應可他最後總是會露出無奈又欣喜的笑容，那代表著他依舊掌控住了內心膨派的情緒，可此刻那不讓自己抓開手的男人正表示著他無法平復心裡的反應。

「那明明就是因為我們在......啊啊。」

 

TBC


	19. 1201

1201

在手心下的雙眼因為被拉扯的遮擋而張了開來，他扯回自己的雙手更想反駁他無法否認的事實，但他依舊有餘力找別的說詞，那試著再次扯下自己雙手的箝制還帶著整個身體的擺動，那順勢用力的頂了自己一下的男人抓開了自己。

「你不要，啊，哈啊。」

「你很美雅尼。」看著那被自己抓開手卻又拼命要用手臂擋住自己甚至用手肘隔開自己的男人，他依然可以看見那紅透的臉蛋當中還有泛紅的眼眶，滿腔激動的情緒擠在胸口讓眼前的男人是那麼的真實，他更是忍不住想讚嘆擄獲自己的男人。

讓他知道他所選擇的道路是正確的。

就算那是條孤獨的道路。

他也會陪著他。

「你只要做好你自己就好了，你所賦予的能耐超乎你的想像。」

發現自己靜下來的男人更停下了下半身的擺動，他靜靜的聽這個人對自己說的話更停下自己不斷扭動的雙手，他發現這個人似乎想說的又是更具意義性的發言，那像是在解釋像是在對自己證明為什麼他會選擇陪伴他，讓他忍不住將自己泛紅的眼睛看向他。

他明知道這個人在亞美尼亞具有一個重要的地位。

他明知道這個人在音樂界裡具有一定的貢獻。

他明知道這個人身為一個音樂家也是個創作者。

他明知道身為創作者都會有必須完成的事。

但是這個男人是願意犧牲自己的時間嗎。

就像他根本不願意犧牲自己的時間與愛去瓜分對音樂的奉獻。

「所以你才不介意留在我身邊而無法創作嗎。」

「不，我當然可以持續創作。」他看著那終於肯看著自己的雙眼透露著莫名的受寵若驚卻又帶著內心深處的害怕，他伸手撫去那雙因為蓄滿淚水而滴下水滴的眼眶，他打趣的笑開了臉更是一臉溫柔的看著他。

「就算結合在你的元素裡，即使沒有人知道也無所謂。」

又是一種令他不知所措的緊張他的心像被緊緊抓住了一樣，可酸楚卻不斷讓眼淚不停的溢出眼眶，他忍不住再將手背貼上自己的眼睛想緩和自己的思緒，他完全沒有想過這個人會對自己說這些話，更沒有想過有人願意理解他的選擇。

更尤其在那段感情之後他甚至覺得不會再有這樣的一個人。

「你怎麼一下讓我哭又讓我......」

看著那又忍不住哭起來的人沒有要正面回答自己，他輕輕拉下他的臉他邊說著邊親吻著他的眼簾，他知道這個人在擔心甚麼，梗在心中的問題就是在質疑自己，當他愈想實現自己的夢想，事實上他是不是對身邊的人更為嚴厲。

讓他甚至自己說出口這個人才敢反問自己。

但他一直都很清楚沒有捨就未必有得，這只是取捨的問題而已。

「創作不是因為忙碌與時間的擁擠而喪失的，而是因為不願意分配時間才失去的。」

「你聽到我跟維多的對話了。」錯愕的猛睜了眼可眼眶中的淚水依然讓他的視線模糊，耳邊說出口的話像是在反駁他剛剛在後台啞口無語的說詞，雖然他知道維多只是有時候說話很霸氣，但面對於長遠的假設問題他卻回不了話。

的確樂團裡不是每個人只是演奏家。

有的人是老師，有的人是作曲家，每個人在下了台後都有各自的生活。

就算他們再次相約明年度的演奏。

剩下的二三十年呢。

有這麼單純嗎。

還是沒有一個就替補一個，不，這不是他想要的型態。

他可以座邀來自世界各地的音樂家，

但他不喜歡用取代還是下了台後就撒手離開來形容他的團員。

他是那麼，那麼珍惜著每一個人。

他是那麼的感激每一個人。

可是所有事情都不是能那麼完美的不是嗎。

「不要去擔心這些，世界雖然不會繞著你旋轉，可自轉的週期總會讓你與來自世界各地的高手們齊聚。」看著那直盯著自己的人目不轉睛，可眼淚仍是一滴滴的落在自己臉上，他心裡的心疼不曾減弱過，雙手再次用指腹輕抹紅透的眼眶，就看那人愍起嘴抱緊自己。

啊，這個人知道自己在想甚麼啊。

「嗚。」看著能讓他暖心的笑容他卻止不住心裡想哭的衝動，是因為同為創作者的感觸為多，還是這個人愛自己為多呢，他想，一定是這個人愛自己更多才願意遷就自己吧，他知道這個人在安撫自己內心深處的膽怯，但又甚麼時候開始的。

他在這個人眼前是那麼毫不遮掩嗎。

曾幾何時，甚至他都沒有去注意到，

在台上總是以熱烈的方式回應自己。

即使只是個點頭還是笑開的笑容，還是讚譽的手勢甚至是呼籲的高喊。

更別說在獨奏時縱使所有人都專注在自己的表演，

可這個人卻會看向自己還會逗自己笑。

到底是誰先開始的呢。

「等等。」那突然咬住自己脖子的嘴整個使勁的往嘴裡吸，他嚇的想挪開脖子但那緊咬著自己不放的人突然的舉動像是想起甚麼似的，那更隨著出力而絞緊自己的腸道像是在提醒他們現在是甚麼狀態。「你吸太用力了，唔。」

移開嘴他笑開了臉更是捉狹的看著那怎麼也遮不住的部位留下了屬於他的痕跡，他正打算得意的宣示這個人的所有權卻被惡意的頂弄給打斷，那隨即覆上自己脖子上的啃咬嚇的他繃緊了全身。「我就是故意，啊啊，等一下你這樣是齒痕。」

拜託面對鏡頭最多的是他吧，而且他又不一定穿襯衫。

想抓開自己的雙手還伴隨著規律顫抖的掙扎，他擺動了幾下腰讓懷中人更是腰軟的往自己身上靠，斷斷續續的呻吟和不斷抽蓄的腸壁讓他忍不住放開嘴，賣力的一頂，嘴裡更冷不防的反駁懷中人留下吻痕的傑作。「我脖子上也不像琴痕好嗎。」

「啊，你不要這樣突然，哈啊。」

剛剛幾次在自己體內深處的頂弄讓他有股穿透般的痛，可隨著抽出呈現劇烈對比的快感讓他無法要求這個人停下來，在加快的頻率抽動中他的聲音更是發出不完整的呻吟，在全身都盪漾著擺動而產生的難耐，他還是忍不住的問。

「你是真的想過我的對嗎。」

「你非要問才安心嗎。」喘息之間說出口的話撩人的讓他更忍不住皺深了眉頭，但是他不僅指是對於那樣的聲調而動搖，更是對於這個人真的想追根究柢而感到糾結，專心的想讓這場性事趕快結束但他依舊用粗重的嗓音回應這個人。

「啊，你說啊，你沒有嗎。」那倒反問自己而依然沒有要回答自己的心上人，讓他低著頭想要看清楚那是甚麼樣的神情在拒絕回答，看著那皺深眉頭還咬牙的立體五官，他往下看著那眉目是那麼性感，但下半身騰空的感覺更伴隨著痛傳來。「啊啊。」

「不要說了。」拔高的聲調在此刻與喘息根本就是不斷的刺激他的神經，他的雙手從懷中人的臀部往下肢移動，分別抓了起來更是轉過身將掛在腳邊的西裝褲給褪開一隻腳，手掌強而有力的抓緊了這人纖細的膝窩就是更深入的挺進懷中人體內。

「哈啊，啊啊。」整個背撞上了牆伴隨著幅度更大的挺入他忍不住尖聲叫了出來，他覺得自己像被釘在牆上一樣動彈不得，但他依然克制著自己的理智不被快感給淹沒，他想好好的感受著這個人給自己的心動，更想記住這個人在自己體內造成的疼痛。

「你，啊，有沒有，啊。」

「不要問。」他依然沒有想要回答的意思，但他不懂這個人為什麼要窮追不捨一直問，他甚至更不想看此刻那個人的神情，這人卻依然毫無自覺的讓原本抓緊自己的雙手固定在自己脖子上，那想蹭上自己臉的五官像是要自己看著他一樣。

「啊，你這樣，哈啊，是怕我傷心嗎。」

他有一下沒一下的讓自己的鼻子去蹭心上人嚴峻的臉，此刻毫無笑容的男人霸氣的令他更是壓抑不住心中的不安，盡可能的撒嬌想得到更多的疼愛，可這個人從他開口問之後都沒在與自己對上眼，那規律的抽動更像是在敷衍自己一樣。

「不是。」他忍不住輕輕的發出嘖的聲音，更是重重的一頂停在深處想試著讓這個人閉嘴，就看懷中人激烈的抽了一下更伴隨著叫出聲的呻吟，忍不住顫抖的身子縮在自己懷裡緊緊掐住了抱緊自己的脖子。

「啊啊，痛。」那像是要將自己給劈開的深入讓他全身忍不住筋攣，他不知道是自己的錯覺還是自己真的太愛這個人，為什麼他依然感受到體內的硬物持續的讓他有壓迫感，但是他記得明明上次就沒有那麼難受，就看那鼻尖撞上自己的男人咬牙的像是承受著甚麼的難耐神情。

他依然忍不住心疼而看著這個人給自己的反應，他以為自己會因此而喚回些理智，但卻是反效果的讓他壓抑的欲望不可收拾，在自己眼前的一切不管是痛苦參半的呻吟還是喜極而泣與情慾而逼出的眼淚都只是助長自己對這個人的渴望。

可當事人卻毫無自覺。

「你就非得要這樣逼我。」

「啊啊，嗚啊，啊，你。」被指控的說詞讓他慌張的只想靠上自己的臉蹭著，不明所以的情緒更讓他的聲音帶著哭腔似的喘息，耳邊那種忍無可忍的語調讓他不知道這個人在生氣甚麼，難道他是問了不該問的嗎。

「你就不怕趕不上車嗎。」他看出在自己眼前完全狀況外的人他停下自己的抽動又反問了一句，但喘息間粗重的完整說完一句話身下人也不見有聽懂半句，那充斥著情慾交熾著無措的神情更證實了他多說無益。

「甚麼意思，啊啊，嗚，痛。」體內的衝撞讓他回神不到片刻就佔據了他的注意力，他依舊不懂這個人到底在說甚麼，他甚至就只是在等這個人在自己體內洩慾，他想填補的不過是心靈上的缺口，可逐漸有默契的身軀依然輕易的觸碰到自己的敏感帶。

「輕點，啊，薩姆，啊那裏。」

「這裡是嗎。」隨著強力的緊縮頂入他更是握住那被自己忽略在腹上的硬物，懷中人更是激烈的抖了一下尖叫出聲，湊上唇堵住這幾乎無法控制音量的呻吟，他也感受到自己因為不斷收縮的腸道而快達到高潮，那從指腹溢出的黏稠與不斷抽蓄的身子讓他知道懷中人已比自己還早。

「唔，不要，不要拔出來。」當他發現突然頂在自己體內深處的硬物要抽了出來，他撇開了臉掙脫了吻更用力的緊緊夾住退了半截的慾望，他抱緊了那要抽開的胸膛摟住了他的背，他聽見那倒抽一口氣的聲音更因為自己突然的打斷而停下。

「唔。」原先要忍住抽開的慾望更是毫無保留的宣洩在懷中人體內，他的腹部不斷的連抽了幾下更是溢出了好幾股，他咬牙的皺緊了眉頭認真的感受到自己連到最後一刻都還受這個人的撩撥。

靜止的一刻短暫的無法多求，可他的心裡卻一點點的被填滿，因為他擁有這個人，這是唯一身心靈都只屬於他最直接的方式，也是自己可以全心全意將自己交給對方的表白，感受著這個人的呼吸還有一息一息顫動的慾望，他忍不住洋溢著滿足的笑容。

如果音樂是他最優雅和純粹的表衷，那此刻不過是最激烈和濃厚的坦誠。

「不要每次，讓我想要你的時候卻都不是時候。」放下雙腿捧著那還抱緊自己的人，他好一陣子才想與這個人對上眼，他再次強調自己剛剛想表達的意思更是用警告的嚴厲語氣說出露骨的說詞，但是他卻發現對方像是以為自己在說甚麼甜蜜的調情而笑的如此甜。

他最愛這個人反差的神情但這冷著臉還說出讓他開心的情話的男人，他湊上臉撒嬌的就是蹭了一下他的鼻子，他突然理解這個人是在指剛剛克制不住的衝動，更像是在默許他們逐漸成形的關係。「包含我們沒有見面的時候嗎。」

「不要再在台上對我笑成那個樣子。」這在暗示自己的男人是想搞甚麼花樣嗎，他挑了眉神情依然是那樣的嚴肅，他認為自己非常認真的要這個人不要每次都做出像在勾引他的言行舉止，卻看那個人一臉莫名奇妙的笑了出來。

「哪樣子。」

「快起來，別問。」撇開眼他放棄與這個人解釋，這一開始在質疑自己調情的人反倒還裝傻的好像他沒對自己調情一樣，他發現身上的重量愈來愈沉，可他覺得他們應該要開始收拾善後了才對，就看那直直望著自己的男人一臉天真無害。

「你回答我最後一個問題。」

「起來。」看著那笑的一臉毫無防備事後感比自己還明顯的臉蛋，帶著雙臀間惡意的緊縮還擺動著纖細的窄腰，他完全不想等這個人說下一句話就硬著聲調打斷不適可而止的男人，但是他繃著一張可怕的嚴肅神情這人還是問。

「你想我的時候是自己來嗎。」

「洗冷水澡，起來。」他突然意識到這個男人是如此小心眼，追根究柢的問強烈的在展現占有慾，他有些無奈這個人總問些莫名其妙的問題，像是想知道自己是否轉移對他的性慾，他毫不遲疑就說了實話更再次要這個人從自己身上起來。

「哼，小氣，是怕軟不下來嗎。」他一句話問到兩種回答，他更終於得到自己要的回覆，心裡忍不住歡喜的心情嘴裡更是不饒人的壞心說著，就好像他想與他多溫存一些都被這個人給打回票一樣，卻沒想到那個人直接了當的回答自己。

「對。」這個人不知道又在得意甚麼，他們也不是第一次發生關係了，更何況他們也都表明心意了，他沒趣的回答卻發現對方突然安靜了下來，他抬眼才不好意思的發現自己的回答露骨的像是在說他們可以再做一回一樣。

「你幹嘛臉紅────」

「我怎麼知道你會這麼乾脆的回答────」

看著懷中人整個紅透的臉還忍不住在自己注視下撇開，那利落抬起的雙臀還展現著纖細的雙腿在自己眼前，他看著大腿內側倘流下濃稠的白濁他這才有點緩過來自己剛剛到底做了甚麼，他有點不好意思的直盯著自己還沒軟下來的硬物。

覺得自己寵溺這個人實在到了自己都難為情的地步。

「你有面紙嗎。」拿出自己口袋裡的面紙擦試著自己胸前和腹上的白濁，更將自己下腹也都清理一番，他抬眼看見這個人居然把腳套進褲管儼然就是要將褲子穿起來的樣子，看著大腿和濕溽的整個跨下他趕緊出聲打斷。

「沒有。」

「你甚麼都沒有還這樣撲過來。」他看著那一臉覺得莫名其妙的人他忍不住的就想翻白眼，而且他還用盡了最後一張面紙，這人真打算這樣走到休息是在處理嗎，結果就看那個人還笑的不以為然好像一點都不在乎他能不能走回去。

「你不是有手帕嗎。」不是他要笑這個人經驗不豐富而是他覺得這個人實在嚴謹的令自己想捉弄他，結果就看那一臉又是毫無表情的嚴肅五官凝視著著自己不發一語從口袋抽出手帕雙手就湊了過來。

「等等，我自己擦。」

「幹嘛。」他才摸上這個人的大腿就看他抖了一下雙手要把自己的手抓開，他才納悶這個人的表情不就是要他幫他擦嗎，結果這畏畏縮縮想從自己雙手範圍內挪開的人還慌慌張張搶過自己手上的手帕。

「你這樣讓我很難為情。」這人還裸著胸膛開著褲頭露出那還聳立著的慾望整個衣衫不整的靠了過來讓他突然沒由來的心抽了一下，熟悉的觸碰讓他突然緊張的發顫，他更是尷尬的發現自己緊縮的入口處還滴下了對方留下的痕跡。

而這個人卻還一點自覺都沒有。

「甚麼。」他一臉莫名的看著那突然又紅透臉的人背對過自己，他完全不懂這個人到底突然在害臊甚麼意思的，是自己的臉面對這這個人的跨下嗎，不是啊，現在是想這種事情的時候嗎，就看那將手帕放在自己股間的人還回頭吼了自己。

「你這樣讓我等等軟不下來你轉過去啦────」  
&

「你們兩個，在同個位置上，是同一個女人嗎。」

他們要慶幸派對上的燈光昏暗但是隔天團練的打燈可就不是開玩笑的亮了，對於好友忍不妨的吐槽還帶著難得一見的口氣，他依舊看著琴弦擺著睡眠不足的大臭臉將琴放在自己腿上邊不高興的反駁低級的玩笑。

「誰會來三人行啊。」

「噗。」

秒懂的人突然忍不住的就笑了出來，就看原本回話的那個人依然不以為然覺得身旁人真是無聊的表情，而說著玩笑話的男人更是笑翻的放開原本要扎起的長髮又補了一句。「我沒說你們是一起啊。」

「噗哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

但其中一位被點名到的人卻站在三排鍵旁捧腹的藏不住笑，他更是不懂這個人怎麼會這樣回覆，而且要是真的有人猜得出來的話這是很明確的回答耶，就看坐在他旁邊高大憨厚的男人忍不住湊過臉問。「薩姆你不是脖子上都不會有琴痕的嗎。」

「我過敏總可以了吧────」

「欸你們別悄悄話就講俄語啦。」

「練琴啦練琴────」

「噗哈哈哈哈哈哈。」他看著沙夏握著大提琴的琴頸湊過去盯著看他脖子上的吻痕他八成也猜得到他們在說甚麼，他笑到自己忍不住淚還看著始作俑者笑歪著臉莫名的看著自己，他邊擦掉自己眼角的水滴就看和他從小一起長大的好友湊了過來。

「你笑成這樣有點奇怪。」

「欸，你們。」遠遠走過來就聽見這群人笑成一團，當然他不是沒聽見他們在說甚麼，他湊過嘴小聲的說著更看著那坐在台上有點愈來愈尷尬愈來愈惱羞成怒的男人開始不耐煩。「做了。」

「不塊是好哥兒們。」他一手勾住查理更是大笑了幾聲，果然他的心思還是被他的好兄弟給看透了啊，雖然他一臉神清氣爽而另一個人卻是滿臉欲求不滿的樣子，他想昨晚這個人一定沒有睡好。

「你在上面。」

「你猜錯了兄弟。」看著那反問自己的好友他停下了笑聲卻依然忍不住臉上的笑意，就看好友誇張的喊了出來整個退了一步，還一臉狐疑的看著自己讓他忍不住的又笑出聲。

「蛤，你。」

「噓。」他將手指放在嘴邊嘴角更是無法掩飾他終於擁有那個人而笑開的笑容，就聽到台上朝自己大喊的人似乎開始下不了台的催促自己，他這才注意到那個人似乎盯著他和查理耳語一陣子了。

「你到底要不要開始────」

「好啦大家就位────」

 

TBC


	20. 1219

1219

用生命去愛一個人的感覺真的有所區別。  
那不是一種戀愛。  
而是一種信仰。  
世界數一數二的小提琴兼作曲家，到底有甚麼理由跟隨雅尼。  
身為創作者都知道此生用著不同的表達方式在傳遞訊息，  
不管是因為衍生創作還是減少創作都會覺得有未完成的使命，  
只有身前站著那個人的時候，他不會專注在琴上更會去與那個人對視，  
盡可能的展現足夠滿足他的，  
然後他會笑，他的雙眼裡會留下那個人所回饋的所有心緒，  
那是非常寶貴特別的瞬間，一直是獨一無二。

 

如果以為他們從此就頻繁見面還是頻繁聯繫。

你就錯了。

在一年以上都沒有見面的期間，他知道他的母親病了，當然他的音樂事業依然還在運作，在種族巡演後的影片後製也花了很長的時間完成，而在他的母親過世後的三個月，專輯以及演奏會的影片才於八月發表。

他甚至相信其實他應該會更早發行。

而這個人並沒有困在失去親人的苦痛裡，反之更埋首在下一次演奏會的籌備當中，這個人沒有敞言自己的想法卻已經埋頭苦幹的在努力，要說他為什麼會知道這個人已經開始在忙，因為他已經親自登門卻發現這個人又把自己關在工作室裡。

當然他不是特地拜訪，他只是剛好受邀去表演想給這個人驚喜。

他的行程當然不容許他等待這個人從工作室出來。

但現在他有的是時間。

看著手上的琴譜他舒適的坐在工作室外的沙發椅上，在他等待的八小時當中他都已經完成了兩個譜，都不見這個人露個臉還是探個頭，當然他相信這個人根本是與世隔絕的狀態，在他以為他根本就是要睡在沙發上過夜時門突然打開了。

「你怎麼在這裡。」

他聽得出那喜出望外的聲音臉上更是在錯愕的臉容當中微微的勾起了嘴角，他看著那居然剪掉長髮整張臉沒有多少鬍子的男人，即使在應該疲憊的倦容之下依然是擁有著迷人的五官，他甚至看得有些入迷便輕輕的笑著站起身語氣是那麼平淡。

「我已經等一天了，你快看這曲子。」

「走吧陪我去洗澡。」一手勾住這依然襯衫休閒褲穿著布鞋的男人就開始往樓梯方向走，由身旁傳來的味道是那麼讓他感到寂寞，他幾乎都不知道自己多久沒有聞到這個味道，就看這男人還依舊正氣凜然的跩住自己停下腳步。

「甚麼陪你去洗澡。」他整個莫名其妙的拔高了聲音，他拉住這比自己高了半顆頭的男人身上傳來的味道可是半點香水味都沒有，想想他也不知道這男人有多久沒有洗澡了，該說他根本沒有從工作室出來過應該連飯都沒有吃吧。

疲倦的感覺從他離開工作室後強烈的襲擊他的感官，他被輕輕一拉就停下了腳步，但是他依然勾著嘴角對自己臂彎中的男人笑了起來。「我快睡著了，你不怕我淹死在浴缸嗎。」

「你就看一下曲子我就可以走啦。」

「誰說我要讓你走了。」看著男人擺動著依舊拿著琴譜的手像是在提醒自己他來這裡不是為了看自己一樣，雖然他不是埋怨這個人每次來這裡都是因為音樂，他都說得這麼直接要這個人陪自己，這人開口閉口都是音樂。

但是他們真的很久沒有見面了啊。

「說那甚麼話我都等你一天了我沒事幹嗎。」看著那微微皺眉顯得抑鬱的模樣還掛著淡淡的笑容，一臉捉狹的透露著這男人強勢的占有慾，他不得不懷疑這男人是又想搞甚麼花樣，雖然他沒有額外的其他行程但不代表他所有行程都可以讓別人安排。

「你都等一天難道沒時間在陪我個一天嗎，而且你等一天了就一起來洗澡啊。」

他才不相信這個男人是在趕飛機還是在趕時間，他忍不住的看著那嚴肅的臉容笑了出來，他並不是開玩笑說這個人很有閒情，而是他真的在埋怨這個人不以情人的身分陪自己啊，就看自己懷中的男人神情柔和了起來。

「好好好你洗完澡再看曲子。」他突然發現他們從一開始就在雞同鴨講，不是不清楚對方到底想說甚麼，而是就從一開始他們秉持的心態就是不一致的，他儼然是為了樂曲而來但他不是沒有抱持著情人的心情。

可這人一看到自己不僅沒有半句回復自己還馬上進入情人之間的狀態。

這人是真的累了吧，見到自己就撒嬌。

&

被拖進浴室裡他首先是盯著裝潢停了幾秒，雖然與這個人工作過的人基本上對於他的家都不會太過陌生，但是對於進臥房的浴室就是非常不熟悉了，他看著男人把浴缸裡的水給打開，邊一手拉起自己的衣襬就將衣服給脫了一手還放塊泡澡用品丟進浴缸裡。

結實的臂膀和豐厚的胸膛讓他悄悄的吸了一口氣。

他甚麼時候對男人會有這種反應了。

他是在覺得自己被勾引了嗎。

一個男人在脫衣服是在勾引自己嗎。

不，他真的覺得這個男人給自己太大的衝擊。

只有這個男人對自己而言是不一樣的。

「你是看這裝潢看呆了還是看我看呆了。」回頭看到這個男人出神的不知道是在看著自己還是在看甚麼，他邊走回流理臺邊把衣服給丟進籃子裡，他還忍不住笑得更是勾人的擠到他旁邊去開了水龍頭的水。

雙重的水聲和這用手臂整個靠過來的身子讓他回神的往後挪了一步，他沒有回答更看著眼前人潑濕自己的臉然後把自己整張臉抹的都是泡泡，他才忍不住納悶的出聲問。「你等等須後水不就洗頭就洗掉了。」

「嗯？再擦一次就好啦。」他裝起水杯更拿起牙刷抹上牙膏後自顧自的開始刷起牙來，看著鏡中的自己幾天沒睡是沒甚麼黑眼圈，大概是因為他天生皮膚不是那麼白皙吧，倒是他想起旁邊的男人到底等了自己有多久。

看著男人像是想起甚麼似的走到旁邊的櫃子前開始翻找，就看他拿了拋棄式的刮鬍刀和牙刷給自己，他又巡視了一下這櫃子裡到底有甚麼東西，便看見了浴巾和浴袍，回頭就看男人拿著牙膏在等自己。

他看著男人慢條斯理的解開牙刷的袋子更伸手突然要拿走自己手上的牙膏，他抽了手更嗯了一聲表示自己沒有要給他牙膏的意思，就看那一臉莫名繃著冷峻神情的男人更自己僵持了兩秒一臉無奈的將牙刷伸向自己。

他的確不是這麼浪漫的男人，也不是那麼有情調的男人，當他意識到這個人是要幫自己擠牙膏的時候他突然反應不過來，更不禁納悶了起來他有跟人一起洗過澡嗎，或是擠廁所梳洗之類的，不，誰會這麼無聊。

當他在牙刷上抹上牙膏後他便自顧自的要將自己臉上的鬍子給處理掉，當他邊用電動刮鬍刀時他還有餘力去看站在自己旁邊漱口的人，他把洗手台的位置讓給了他一半，他看著那將牙刷放進嘴裡刷起牙的男人不禁覺得。

天啊這人的手是有毛病嗎。

為什麼連拿個牙刷刷牙都可以這麼優雅。

就算拿弓的時間這麼長也不至於會這樣吧。

當他直起身子刷起牙來準備讓開位置他不禁納悶為什麼這個人沒有任何動作，不是應該洗一下刀子嗎，他撇了眼睛沒有將臉轉了過去更示意自己把位置讓給他，這才發現這男人手還僵在原地而不是在等他讓位。

淡色的眼睛看向自己他突然心跳漏了一拍，在這採光好又加上燈光柔和配色之下這男人的瞳色是如此美麗，與自己深色的瞳孔不同會因為不同的燈光映襯出些微的變化，他趕緊湊過去洗刀頭更覺得那雙眼睛還直直盯著自己。

這人在出神甚麼，難道他臉上是有甚麼奇怪的東西嗎，他也不是脫光站在這裡讓他看啊，反倒裸著上半身的是他吧，看著結實的背肌延伸而下的是纖細的腰桿，這人雖然比自己高臂膀也比自己結實，但這人的骨架其實並沒有很大。

他突然發現一件事情。

他們其實沒有真的在對方面前一絲不苟過。

更不是在這麼良好的光線下。

 

TBC


	21. 0105

0105

 

當他處理完臉上的鬍子將嘴裡還是臉上的泡泡都洗淨才剛直起身子就發現身旁的男人就擠了過來，就剛剛那種優雅的模式他都不禁懷疑這人從小到底是受甚麼樣的教育與環境長大的，但又有別於剛剛的優雅這人擠過來他是還蠻開心的。

不過這人是耳朵紅了嗎。

漱完口將水潑在自己的臉上，他心裡不禁要自己鎮靜一點，因為他們多半在這的時間真的都是在談論音樂還有工作，他沒有想過他們還會在這做別的事，而且這站在他身旁的男人此刻是非常疲憊的狀態，眼角餘光讓他抬起了臉發現是刮鬍泡。

他是該慶幸這個男人是遞給自己而不是幫自己刮鬍子。

還是該納悶這人為什麼要自己與他一樣要在睡前刮鬍子。

雖然的確在沒幾個小時就天亮了但睡醒不是還要再刮一次嗎。

男人接過刮鬍泡後他才又拿起剛剛一併從櫃子拿出來的須後水，塗抹在剛剛刀子刮過的面上，他走到籃子旁開始脫下自己的褲子，抬頭就看到鏡子反射中的臉蛋整個瞪大著眼直盯著自己，噴好整個泡沫手卻還在空中。

看著鏡中的自己其實他臉上的鬍子並不是很多，當他開始按出泡沫在臉上時他分神的去注意到鏡子反射這個人在自己身後脫光，這人是完全不迴避的意思嗎，他知道籃子在後面，他們也的確都是男人，但這是乾濕分離的浴室。

這人可以在裡面脫吧。

「又不是沒看過。」他站直了身子毫不害臊的坦誠站在這個人身後，就看那個人又一臉嚴肅的將視線撇開把刮鬍泡放在檯面上準備撕開刮鬍刀，看著這個人全身穿戴好好的他還不禁覺得這男人難怪看起來這麼禁慾。「你。」

當他抬起下巴準備要下刀時卻發現身後的人出了一聲整個靠了上來，嚇得他的手僵在原地，他原本要回頭但直接在鏡中就看見兩隻手在幫自己解開襯衫，身後的體溫隔著衣服依舊傳了過來。「你要幹嘛，不用幫我脫衣服。」

「你這樣慢條斯理的是要洗到幾點。」才解開扣子身前人就開始用手肘掙扎，看著刮鬍刀還在手上揮舞著他作罷的鬆開了手，決定先去看浴缸的水到底滿了沒，帶著緊盯著他全身上下的視線從容的走過去。

心想著這男人在他刮鬍子時撲上來不會太危險了嗎，看著他頭也不回的直接踏進隔間裡就開了開關打開蓮蓬頭，他更是忍不住將人從頭到腳都看遍了，他無奈的轉回臉心裡納悶著為什麼他要盯著男人的裸體看，然後心裡還覺得一陣燥熱。

抬起眼看著鏡中反射才發現自己的扣子被解開了一半，若隱若現的胸膛還讓他自己嚇了一跳，這男人解扣子的技術會不會太純熟了一點，他不是才抓著自己一下下而已嗎，扳回自己慣有的神情他決定還是專心處理他的鬍子。

將自己淋濕的頭髮往後撥，他看著男人專心的剃著他那怎麼看都比自己還少的鬍子，他還在想這個男人要多久才會進來，但他依然感到疲憊的身軀讓他想趕快泡到浴缸裡去，拿起一旁的手工皂往自己身上搓洗著他還邊喊著。

「你要是再不進來我就出去幫你脫衣服。」

才洗完刀片他放在流理台上，雙手撐著台面看著鏡中的自己就聽到不遠處傳來的威脅聲音，他遲疑了一下冷不防的想要翻白眼，伸手邊解開剩下的扣子邊脫下襯衫他轉身要將它放到籃子前還將它好好的摺起來。

天啊這男人，看著那優雅摺衣服的模樣他無奈的不知道該怎麼形容這個男人，那骨架不大卻依然陽剛結實的身子感覺就跟他脾氣如同一轍，他看著他終於要解開褲頭脫下褲子他關起了水源要將這個位置讓給他。

一絲不苟在男人面前是沒甚麼好害羞的，但不知道為什麼在這個男人面前就覺得挺彆扭的，他繃著臉壓著緊張的心情決定往隔間裡走去，就看著裡頭的人一腳踩進浴缸就整個坐了下去，他不發一語的打開水源聽著後方水波的聲音。

舒適的伸展在浴缸裡他將自己的手臂撐在邊緣，看著這個男人的背影他不知道為什麼覺得有更想睡的感覺，甚至他覺得眼皮又更重了，努力的想要撐開眼他覺得一定是泡著熱水太舒服了，難道這男人除了音樂還能給他甚麼別的嗎。

除了水聲沒有任何對話，他知道身後有視線緊盯著自己，他覺得灑在身上熱水也沒有讓他覺得更鎮靜多少，但當他拿起手工皂搓洗完還沖掉身上的泡沫將水源關起放回蓮蓬頭時側過身，他才發現心上人睡著在浴缸裡。

原來他說不怕他淹死在浴缸裡是有可能的。

輕輕嘆了一口氣走出隔間裡他拿起浴巾將自己給擦乾，套上全白的浴衣他伸手再拿起一條新的浴巾和浴衣拿出浴室，將浴巾鋪在床上他走回浴室裡還邊挽起袖子一把就將睡在裡頭的男人給抱了起來。

一手摟著肋骨一手勾著膝窩就走了出去，他心裡不禁有一絲心疼這個人又變輕了，肯定又是關在工作室裡好幾天才吃一次飯吧，將人放在浴巾上他就將浴巾往濕透的身軀上蓋，輕輕擦拭著濕溽的頭髮更看著那緊闔的睫毛。

這個人到底有多累居然都沒有醒來。

伸手用臂彎撐著身下人的頸椎他邊擦拭著這個人的上半身邊將浴巾扯開，直到將這個人全身都擦乾他才將他套上了浴衣，他一個側翻躺在旁邊將旁邊的被子給拉了過來，直到自己將被子拉到身旁人的脖子這人才稍微動了一下。

「嗯，薩姆維爾。」

在屬於自己氣味的地方有一絲不屬於自己的味道，當他從熟睡中喚回的聽力有股熟悉的呼吸聲，他伸手抓住胸前的手臂不自覺得就側過身往熱源靠了上去，但是他的眼睛依舊沒有睜開來，可他依然感受到自己在尋求這個人的溫柔。

「我在這裡。」含糊不清的叫著自己的名字身旁人順勢的就依偎在自己懷裡，他看著那疲憊的臉龐微微皺著眉頭像是怕自己離開一樣，他放柔了聲音哄著這個徹夜不眠不休工作的人，但這個人也才睡不到半小時。

如果他不在，這個人就會吃個飯就繼續工作了吧。

「我好睏。」低沉的嗓音與自己緊貼的皮膚都傳來了這令他感到安心的感觸，思緒開始回到自己腦海裡他好像有甚麼事情還沒有做完，他閉緊了眼睛想試著睜開自己的眼皮，但他嘴裡依舊忍不住的吐出真心話。

「我知道。」他垂眼看著那似乎想要清醒自己腦袋的人，他將人一手緊緊的摟在自己懷裡用另一手不斷安撫著他的背，他可不希望這個人明明已經睡著了還硬要拖著身體起來工作，將自己的下巴抵在這個人的頭上要他不要再動了。

「你的曲子。」輕輕的睜開眼睛他看見如此近的距離有一顆痣，他知道這個人是誰，那種感覺很奇怪，在游走在另一個感知下他清楚的知道這個人在自己身邊，又或者是他知道這個時間點他肯定不會離開，而如此溫柔的對待讓他忍不住的又闔上了沉重的眼皮。

「沒關係等你醒來再說吧。」依然輕輕的哄著懷中人，他也開始感覺到自己已經想睡了，伸長手關起了燈他側著身讓自己的雙手足以抱著這個人，閉起了眼睛他將自己的下巴抵在懷中人的頭頂就像是為了不讓他起身似的。

啊，他們第一次睡在一起呢。

 

TBC


End file.
